roses and thorns
by Joybug
Summary: On a solo mission Aya sees Yohji in a bondage bar and is intrigued whether he likes it or not. Yohji can't quite put his finger on it, but for some reason Aya is awkward around him. Yohji investigates the situation. Yaoi, YohjixAya OOC, language
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Let's see if you can figure out which chapters are written by Allison and which ones are written by Shannon. We challenge you!

We don't own Weiss Kreuz, just wished we did, LOL!

Chapter 1

Aya hated this. Why the hell did he have to do this mission? This was the sort of thing Yohji was good at. But the blonde had been nowhere to be found when Manx had shown up.

So here Aya was in the middle of a club trying to look natural in his mission gear. Of course what he was wearing matched the bondage bar perfectly, but that didn't mean he felt at ease at all.

A hand trailed down his arm, and it was all Aya could do to keep himself from punching the owner in the face. Instead Aya smiled at him.

"I'd love to cuff you. How do you feel about whips?" Aya's eyes widened. _How do I feel about what? _

"I'm here with someone," Aya said in the best non threatening voice he could muster.

Aya didn't think he could blush any redder. He knew his face must be as red as his hair by now. He was so new to anything like this. He'd never been with anyone, he'd never trusted anyone to get that close to him. Now here he was walking through a bondage bar and trying not to count the number of times strangers slapped him on the ass.

He wanted to draw his sword and rampage through the place. But he had to keep a low profile. _I know I must look nervous here, but do they have to grope me? _Aya shuddered, moving awkwardly through the crowd.

"Hey, baby, you look new. The look on your face is adorable. Come to the back and let me show you something," an enormous stranger said with a wicked grin. Aya looked him over. This was the target.

Aya shrugged and followed him. He had no idea what he was in for. What he expected was for the man to unzip his pants and think he was going to wow him with his size. Aya would play along. It meant they would be alone together.

Aya paused when they walked through the dungeon area. His eyes lit on a man that wore a leather blindfold. His arms were chained high above his head. Aya swallowed hard as he looked at the honey blonde hair, knowing that the eyes were green beneath the mask.

He felt like a child being caught looking at daddy's porn or something. What the hell is Yohji doing here? Its not because of the mission, they would've told me.! Is he here because…

"He's a beauty, isn't he? Comes here all the time. But you have to be man enough to handle him or he'll kick your ass. No playing with him unless you can tackle him down and chain him up," Aya tried not to shudder as the man's arm crept around his waist. That large meaty hand was rested low on his hip, sliding even lower to palm him through the clothes. Aya gasped.

He was turned on as hell by the sight of Yohji strung up like that. He wanted nothing more than to go over there and see if he could get the blonde to respond to him like he was these others.

Even thought Yohji had to be tackled to get him bound, Aya could tell that the man was enjoying himself immensely.

He didn't know what to say to that.

"now now, don't drift off, gorgeous. A cute thing like you doesn't need an uke."

"A what?" Aya had no idea what the hell the man was talking about. He'd wanted to ask Manx questions about slang and sex talk before leaving, but it was too embarrassing.

"Then again, that boy's strong enough to be seme if he wanted to. Hard to say. But right now its me you're playing with. How do you like it?"

"Like what?" there were so many contraptions and…things…around him, and people were doing even stranger things all around.

"Uh oh, I think we have an innocent in our midst. I feel like a lucky guy tonight. Come to give it up tonight. I'll give it to you real good, erase any thoughts of any other guy from your mind permanently."

_What the hell is he talking about…Oh! OH!_ Aya couldn't fight off the blush no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't believe he'd been so dense.

"Somewhere private? I…not with so many people watching," Aya stammered, and the most humiliating part was that it wasn't an act. He was really that embarrassed and turned on.

But there was no way he was going to let this bastard touch him. The second they were alone Aya drew his sword and cut him down.

Aya didn't waste any time, he ran out the back doors to his car and burned it out of there, not wanting to take the chance that Yohji would see him.

And then there was the matter of the bulge in his pants. _Goddamned stupid mission! Why the hell did Yohji have to look so good?_

Author's notes: well, this is another one started. Hope I'm doing good so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yohji rotated his left arm for the fourth time as he walked around the shop. He was bored to tears. He walked toward Aya, who was putting together a beautiful arrangement of spring flowers.

"Heard you had a solo mission yesterday, how'd it go?" Yohji frowned when Aya wouldn't look at him. And was the man blushing?

"It was a mission, and I wouldn't have come back yet if it wasn't finished," Aya said simply.

"An embarrassing mission? You're blushing, Aya," Yohji poked. He'd been expecting Aya to take a swing at him. Instead the redhead shoved past him and moved to another work station.

"Okay, now I really have to know! What could have you blushing like a schoolgirl!" Yohji ducked to avoid the strike to the head.

"Oh come on! Did you have to wear a dress? I'll bet you did! And make up too! Were they stiletto heels or just classic pointy toe?" Yohji nudged him with his elbow. Before it had just been curiosity, but now he was trying to bait the redhead and he had no idea why. Did he really want to be clobbered in front of everyone, even if it was just Omi and Ken wandering around. Rush hour was over, so the shop was dead.

"Don't touch me!" Aya hissed, whirling on him. Yohji grinned as Aya glared at him. He sure as hell wasn't bored anymore.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Omi shouted, startling him. The kid had a loud voice when he wanted to, and somehow managed to get a good authoritative sound when he decided enough was enough.

"Why are you pestering Aya, anyway? He took your mission last night because you were out doing god knows what," Ken snickered, only to get shoved by Omi. Omi pointed to the flowers Ken had been working on, and the order was clear.

"Brat," Ken sniped, walking back to his arrangement.

"You just wait, Ken! I'm going to give you all the morning shifts if you don't quit adding fuel to the fire!" Omi warned.

"No, you just wait, until tonight that is." Yohji nearly choked as Ken winked at Omi. When the hell had _that _happened? He supposed they fit together well, though.

It also explained why he always heard Ken in the hallway at night. Probably sneaking back and forth from Omi's room.

"I can't believe you never noticed, airhead," Aya snorted at him, going back to work.

"Hey! Wait! Airhead? What the hell did I do to deserve that comment?" Yohji pouted, following Aya around like a puppy. He leaned on Aya's shoulder to look at the work the man was doing.

"Personal space," Aya reminded, shrugging him off. That was right, Aya had a boundary. No one was allowed to touch him unless they were dressing a wound, and even then he usually did it himself.

Yohji ignored him and leaned on him again. Aya exhaled a deep irritated breath.

"If you're not going to work then get lost and let me do my work," Aya shoved Yohji away. If Yohji didn't know better Aya was blushing again.

"You're so cute when you blush. Just wish I knew what you were blushing about," Yohji wasn't lying, either. He'd do anything to get that beautiful man to look like that for _him_. Yohji shook his head. Someone had gotten to Aya_! Goddamn it! Some one other than me!_

Yohji sighed and stepped back to give Aya his space. Omi was the only one who knew how Yohji felt about Aya. It wasn't love. Or at least he didn't think it was. He barely got a word out of the man half the time unless Aya was bitching at him.

You couldn't fall in love with someone you didn't really know anything about, could you? Yohji laughed inwardly at that thought. He might not know about Aya's past, but he _did_ know the man. They'd been through hell together!

Now if only Aya knew how much Yohji wanted to hold him maybe he might…stupid idea, like hell he would!

"Is there a problem?" Aya spat at him. Yohji supposed Aya would immediately assume he was laughing _at _him.

"No, I was just wondering what sort of skirt would've gotten your attention."

"Skirt?" Aya looked clueless. Okay_, so if it wasn't a date that he was blushing over, what was it?_

Yohji would have to think that one over. Well, just to make sure it wasn't a date…

"Sorry, thought you were blushing over a date. Nevermind," he forced himself to look into Aya's eyes instead of trailing all over his body like he usually did. He wondered how the hell the redhead hadn't felt like he was undressing him with how intensely he stared at him sometimes. Like after missions when Aya took off his coat and Yohji got a good look at that leather clad ass. That could make him groan just thinking about.

Aya snapped in front of his face suddenly. Yohji almost jumped with surprise.

"Do you have any wounds? You're acting like you're medicated," Aya looked a bit concerned now, looking him over.

"I'm fine, I think I just didn't get much sleep last night. My shoulders are aching. I probably should've taken something," okay, now Aya was blushing again. _What the hell is going on?_

Yohji used Aya's own trick against him, snapping in front of his face.

"You're blushing again," Yohji grinned when Aya turned his back to him.

"I've got a cold. The mission was outside in the rain. I still have a bit of a fever." Yohji could see that. Aya's solo missions were usually in some desolated spot waiting outside for the target to show up. Yohji, on the other hand, got all the fun missions.

He got to go to the sex bars, and clubs, and just about every other…wait, Ken had said Aya took one of _his_ missions! Oh, this was hilarious! He just wished he could've been there to see Aya's wide eyes as he was supposed to be pretending to fit in. The man had probably about had a heart attack at wherever he'd been.

"So, where did they really send you? My missions aren't outdoors usually. Did you have to be a prostitute or something?" Damn, just the thought of Aya out on the street flirting with johns pissed him off! No one was allowed to touch Aya where he hadn't touched!

"Does that make you angry? Were you looking forward to one of those disgusting places so much that you would be angry that I was forced to go in your place?"

"No, I'm angry about…you know what? Nevermind!" Yohji didn't think he'd ever actually stormed off after a conversation with Aya. No, it was usually Aya that, very quietly, stormed off.

Yohji wanted to rip everything off the walls. Hell, he wanted to trash Aya's bedroom so that the redhead would have to stay in his! He wanted to go through Aya's clothes and burn anything that smelled of…

"What the hell is wrong with you, Yohji? He doesn't get it. Don't take it out on him because he's clueless," Omi chided, following him.

"I just…"

"You don't want anyone touching what's yours? Yeah, Ken is the same way. But the difference is that Ken and I do belong to each other. You don't own Aya. Even though you care about him, you don't have any claim on him. And you have to realize that Aya really has no clue about sex." Omi lay a hand on his arm, giving him a sad smile. Yohji knew that if Omi could change things he would, it was all written in his eyes.

"I asked him once if he'd ever dated, he said no. I asked him why and he said he doesn't like people. If he hasn't even dated then he might not really know a thing. I mean his world went wrong at a time when he should've been learning those things. For you everything went to hell when you were a bit older, so you already knew almost everything you needed to."

"What do you mean 'almost'! I know…"

"You know how to have sex and seduce. You still have a lot to learn if you're going to get Aya's attention. I'll bet you've never had to move slow for anyone before." Okay, Omi had a point there, even with Asuka he'd slept with her early on. Yeah, sure, he'd loved her, but he hadn't been her first, so it wasn't like he had to transition her.

"You just think on that for a while."

Yohji supposed he had a lot of thinking to do.

Author's notes: Okay, here's my chapter.

Co-Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Evalita for your reviews. I'm glad you're as excited as we are!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aya hated this. Normally a mission like this was his favourite. He liked waiting outside for his target rather than in some room. This type of mission kept him challenged! Waiting indoors was annoying.

Problem wasn't that it was pouring rain and freezing cold. The problem was that there were two targets and a huge chance of one of them running off if he killed the other.

So who had to be paired up with him? None other than the man he was trying to avoid like the plague.

Yohji had been like an excited puppy. "Hey, Aya! Its been a long time since it was just the two of us! This is awesome!" Yohji had even slung an arm around his shoulders.

Aya had elbowed him hard in the ribs and stormed off. Yohji had taken it personally, too. Yohji wasn't stupid, even if he pretended to be sometimes. The man knew something was up. Aya had sped off, making Yohji take his own car.

Aya was shivering. The dampness was going right to his bones. He'd sent Yohji off to the other end of the park so that they could just see each other enough for Aya to be able to give him the signal.

Aya watched the targets come into view, talking like old friends when Aya knew it was really a business deal.

Aya motioned to Yohji with his shaking right hand before he lunged at the man closest to him. He had no idea what the men had done wrong. He'd been too lost in thought while Persia had explained. Hell, he'd barely caught the mens' faces and the location. Sloppy. He knew better.

Nothing interrupted the mission, not even…why the hell had Yohji chosen that club to be at, damnit! Why couldn't he be at any number of similar clubs? Then Aya wouldn't have to struggle to get that beautiful image out of his head.

"Aya, shit! Tell me that shirt underneath isn't sleeveless! It is, isn't it! I can tell!" Aya just stared as the blonde started running his hands up and down his arms to try to warm him up while they walked back to the cars.

"Your lips are going blue, you stubborn ass. Was avoiding me worth it?" Aya didn't know what to say to that. Denying that he was avoiding him was stupid. An insult to both of them.

"You're distracting," Aya admitted, but he knew that Yohji would take it as about a million other things. Definitely not the reason Aya was thinking of. He was glad Yohji couldn't see his eyes, see what he was thinking about.

"Distractions are good things, Aya. It can't all be about the mission. If you don't at least try to enjoy something else you're going to go crazy. And I'm talking rabid squirrel with a hand grenade crazy." Aya had to force himself not to laugh at that analogy. But he couldn't help the quiet chuckle that slipped out. Yohji probably didn't hear it anyway over the lightning storm.

Aya wanted to protest as he was ushered into Yohji's car. He supposed it made more sense than him trying to drive when he was shaking so badly.

"Hey, Omi, can you call someone to tow Aya's car back to the garage? Thanks." Aya hadn't even heard Yohji pull out his phone.

"I'd give you my coat, but its soaked, too. I'm just glad I wore a few layers beneath. And yeah, I dressed for the weather because I knew you'd have a fit if I sneezed or something and alerted the target. If you hadn't been avoiding me you'd be halfways warm right now." Aya tried to tune him out as much as possible, but it was hard right now. He was just glad when Yohji turned on the heat.

"Let's talk, Aya." God, he was in hell! Aya rested his forehead against the window, wishing he was back out in the cold so that Yohji wouldn't be able to ask him anything about what he saw.

"I know whatever you saw disturbed you. Hell, I'd expect it to with your limited knowledge of…well, you know what I mean?" Aya had no idea what he meant other than the fact that Yohji liked feeling pain even more than he did. But for Yohji it was different. Aya hurt himself to remind himself he was alive. Yohji did it for pleasure, right? He wanted to ask him but didn't dare.

"Aya? You know what I'm talking about, right? You still with me?" Aya wondered why he hadn't thought about that. Maybe if he'd pretended he'd fallen asleep or something…but then Yohji would've thought he'd passed out from hypothermia or something stupid. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in the hospital.

"I don't know which club you went to, but I'm guessing it wasn't dancing, Aya. Even a prude like you wouldn't get all blushy and avoidy over dancing. What I'm saying is that I know you must think I'm sick for enjoying sex bars and the like. Its just a release, Aya, and everyone needs one. What do you do for release?"

Aya couldn't think of anything that he did for a release. He practiced with his sword, but that didn't feel like a release, if anything it built the tension up because he scrutinized every detail. Reading was a passtime he enjoyed, but it wasn't exactly a release, it just helped shut his mind down a bit so he could think about anything but what had happened to his sister. He would like working with the flowers if it weren't for those spastic girls. Maybe it was talking to Aya-Chan even though she was in a coma. He liked to think she could hear him.

"It shouldn't take you that long to think of what you do with your free time. It doesn't have to be anything complicated. Ken plays soccer, Omi plays computer games, I…well, I do lots of things, plenty I'm sure you don't want to know about."

"Why do you…why with strangers?" Aya wanted to smack himself for even asking. Maybe if he'd pretended he wasn't paying attention…but there really was no pretending that right now.

"Because other than the team we virtually have to be strangers to everyone. Besides, it doesn't matter when a stranger judges you, because they're just a face in the crowd. What about you, Aya? Have you ever tried it?" Yohji was looking pointedly at him in the mirror.

"N..no," his teeth were chattering, it was hard to get the word out. Or at least that's part of what he tried to blame it on. He knew the bare minimum of what 'it' entailed. Really all he knew was that point A went into point B, but what he'd seen at the club hadn't anything to do with that, so he was confused when he thought about Yohji getting off like that.

"Sex isn't a bad thing, Aya. Hell, Omi and Ken are probably doing it right now," Yohji was joking, right? He knew Omi and Ken loved each other. But how did two guys…

"Aya, you said you knew about their relationship! So why do you look so shocked? Did you think all they did was give each other cute looks all the time?"

"I…yes?" he felt like he was being scolded for something. Normally he would've been more on his guard, but hell, he hadn't really been on his guard since he'd seen Yohji at the club. He'd been spending all his time trying to avoid the blonde instead of thinking of what to do if Yohji cornered him in a place where he couldn't hit him.

"You just need the right person to show you, that's all. But you're never going to find that person if you close yourself off all the time. I get that you like your space, okay? But you keep everyone at an arms length and try to make everyone not care. Hell, you spend more time snapping at people than anything. No one who isn't a part of this team knows you, not really. Now I admit that I'm not the best at reading you sometimes, but Omi knows when you're upset."

"You'd better not be suggesting…"

"With Omi! Eew! No! No! Hell no!" Yohji made a comical gagging noise that Aya chuckled at.

"Did you just laugh?" Yohji was grinning from ear to ear. Why the hell had his laughter made Yohji look so happy.

"What I was going to say was that sometimes Omi knows when I've gone too far and upset you more than the norm and he tells me so that I can come and apologise. My point was that whether you like it or not we care about you. So next time you have questions about…anything to do with that, you can come to me, okay?"

"Anything to do with you caring?" Aya asked, confused.

"About sex!" Yohji all but screamed at him. Aya blushed bright red and looked down at his hands.

Author's notes: Kay, so, here's what happened, my partner had a problem at home that interfered with her doing her chapter today, so I stole it. X3

We haven't decided which one of us is writing tomorrow. I want it to be her, so that we're still switching back and forth, instead of it going back to me just because I stole hers.

You may or may not be able to tell by reading tomorrow's

oh, and thanks Jenn382, Kate the Night, and JollyBigSis


	4. Chapter 4

Co-Author's notes: to make up for her not being able to type last night she's sleeping over at my house and we're writing this chapter together, literally. LOL! Hope it turns out good.

Chapter 4

Yohji shook his head, trying not to laugh. Aya was following him around. The redhead would stand there with his fingers drumming against the trim in whatever doorway he chose to watch Yohji from.

"Aya, why don't we sit down and talk," Aya's eyes widened. Did he really think Yohji wouldn't notice his constant presence.

At least Aya had taken a hot bath to get his temperature back to normal before he'd started stalking Yohji. The man wasn't shaking anymore, but his eyes were so…confused was the best word Yohji could come up with to describe it.

Yohji chuckled as he walked over to Aya and took the man by the arm, leading him toward the couch.

"Tell me, do you have any questions for me?" He reached over and tucked one of Aya's eartails behind his ear. Aya jerked back like Yohji had punched him.

"I…no!" Aya looked down at his hands.

"Yes you do, ane there's nothing wrong with curiosity. Its normal to be curious about something you don't understand yet." Yohji wanted to lean in and press his lips to Aya's. The man looked so vulnerable right now that Yohji just wanted to jump him.

"What's a good hurt?" Aya still refused to look at him. Yohji slid his fingers under Aya's chin and tilted his head back to look him in the eye.

"A good hurt starts out slow. You need to start out with lighter hits to get your body ready, like spanking, or twisting a nipple, something like that. Then you build the pain up higher and higher. When things get really intense that's when the game really starts. There's always a safety word, and once you say it your partner stops right away."

"So if I punched you it wouldn't excite you? What if I choked you?" Aya looked at him finally.

"Nope, that's too much. Some people like to be choked, but not me. And hardly anyone would enjoy getting punched. The only reason I bait you into punching me is because I'm bored.

Here, let me show you something. Its simple and it won't hurt much. It starts out slowly, gently, and then just a little bit of pain to leave a mark behind. Is that alright?" Yohji wasn't about to do it unless Aya agreed. Yeah, he knew he was taking advantage of Aya's vulnerability, but the man needed to be shown. It was easier to learn that way. Besides, Yohji would rather claim Aya then sit there describing it.

"I…Its okay? Are you sure?" Aya asked, looking doubtful. "Why would you want to show me?" Damn, ever the suspicious one!

"Because you were taken from a normal life before you could learn what most teenagers know. You missed out and…" okay, so he was somewhat quoting Omi, but the kid had been right.

"I…I think its okay," Aya nodded. That was all the incentive Yohji needed. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Aya's. The redhead was stock still, letting him but unsure of how to join in.

"I need you to open your mouth just a little bit, Aya. And then follow my lead," Yohji cupped Aya's blushing cheek in his hand.

"Open my mouth? Why?" Yohji wanted to give him a good shake right now. Did he have to ask so many damned questions?

"Just do it, okay?" Aya nodded. Yohji leaned in and pressed their lips together. This time Aya had his lips parted for him. Yohji delved his tongue inside, startling Aya, who tensed up all over like he was going to pull away.

Yohji plundered his mouth shamelessly, sucking Aya's tongue into his mouth while tasting him. Yohji wanted to jump for joy when Aya gasped into his mouth, followed by a quiet groan. Aya was leaning into him while Yohji intensified the kiss, bringing soft noises out of the redhead.

Yohji pulled back enough from the intense kiss to catch Aya's bottom lip in his teeth and pull gently. Aya's glazed over eyes watched him. Yohji slid one of his hands down to palm Aya though his leather pants. He rubbed slowly up and down while the redhead gasped.

Yohji gently pushed Aya down onto his back and climbed on top of him. He pushed his hips roughly down onto Aya's, undulating against him. Aya whimpered as Yohji slid a hand awkwardly into his pants and gave him a light squeeze. He stroked and squeezed, tightening his fist harder and harder.

"Yohji, I…something feels…"

"I know, just let it go." Had Aya never come before? Had he never touched himself? Yohji couldn't imagine living like that. He had to have something every day, whether it was a warm body or the palm of his hand.

He pushed Aya's hand between them, guiding it down his own pants.

"What do I…" Aya's eyes widened. Yohji felt Aya erupt into his hands.

"Just follow my lead," Yohji leaned in and kissed him lightly on the side of the neck. Aya tightened his hands into a fist. Immediately the redhead gripped him too tightly.

"Build up to it, Aya," Yohji carefully drew Aya's hand out of his pants. Hell yeah he wanted Aya to touch him, but the man didn't know his own strength yet.

"Watch, Aya." Yohji unzipped his pants and freed himself. Aya's eyes were wide like a deer in lights as Yohji fisted his member before stroking up and down. He tightened his fist a bit, stroking faster. It didn't take long for him to come, not when Aya was so close and he'd been able to taste and touch him. Aya's glazed over eyes watched him intensely as he came.

"Do you get what I mean about intensity, Aya?" The redhead nodded.

"Do you have any other questions right now?"

"How can you trust strangers to stop?"

"They'll stop in a public place, but when you're in a room alone with them you never know what they might do. That's why I usually stay in clubs." Aya nodded, staring at him. If he didn't know better he'd swear Aya was looking at his lips.

God, Yohji would give anything to devour him right now. But he had to be patient. Aya was just learning and still had no clue that Yohji was serious about him.

"Thank you," Aya said, standing up and walking away.

"Any time, Aya," and he meant it, anytime!!!

Co-Author's notes: thanks JollyBigSis for your review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With Aya's permission Omi walked into his room and closed the door behind him, leaning back against it.

"Aya, something's bothering you. What's going on?" Omi looked worried about him. Truth be told Aya was worried, too. He hadn't even slept last night he'd been so upset.

He felt like he was going to self-destruct. His mind couldn't quite wrap around what he'd done. Why had he gone to Yohji? And why did he feel so alone now?

"I think I might've had sex. But I'm not sure," that bothered him more than anything. He didn't know. It was un-chartered territory for him. And there was no way he could go to a bookstore or an adult store to find out. Too embarrassing

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Omi asked, blushing.

"Well, I don't know what men do, so I don't know. I wanted to ask Yohji when I was on my break, but I couldn't find my voice. My brain was too panicked, I think. I…how did you know when you'd had sex? Yohji said you and Ken have sex. So how did you know…"

"Yohji said WHAT! I'm going to kill him!" Aya could hear Omi's knuckles cracking as the boy balled his hands up into fists.

"Nevermind. Okay, so, tell me what happened? I might be able to tell you what you need to know."

"You're not going to show me the way Yohji did, right? I…just, I think I can't handle that right now, and you're with Ken, and you're like a little brother!" Aya ran his hands through his hair, wanting to rip it out.

"What did Yohji do to you?" Omi's voice was dangerous right now. The boy was pissed. Had he said something wrong?

"Well, I asked him what a good hurt was. You remember how I saw him? Well, I needed to know why he does what he does. So I asked him, and then he put his tongue in my mouth. It was…different. Then he pushed me down and started touching me and had me touch him. But I think I hurt him, so he had me watch instead. I'm really confused." Aya didn't mind confiding in Omi. Omi was about the only person he could confide in, because the kid emotionally held the team together. Plus Omi couldn't tell a lie to save his life, so Aya knew he could trust him to speak the truth.

"You didn't have sex, Aya. Yohji made you make out with him, but that's it. So you don't have to worry. Its Yohji who has to worry! He took advantage of you!"

"What? No, he asked me if he could show me and I said yes. I didn't know what 'showing me' was, but I somewhat understood what he meant afterward. Not really, but a little bit."

"Aya, I know Yohji is usually a pretty good guy, but maybe its best if you try not to be alone with him." Omi was shaking he was so mad.

"Why?" Aya didn't get it. He wasn't used to being out of the loop of much of anything. Hell, he was normally the first one to catch on to anything. But he felt like he was in Kindergarten talking to high school students.

"Where are you going, Omi?" Omi looked ready to murder someone.

"I'm going to beat the hell out of Yohji." Omi said between clenched teeth.

"Why?"

"Because he took advantage of you!" Omi shouted.

"Oh. Can I come with you?"

"No! You stay in here. I want you to just relax and not worry about any of this. I'll do my best to make a lasting impression so that pervert leaves you alone."

"But I was the one that followed him around and asked him questions. Shouldn't you be yelling at me?"

"No, because if you had genuinely wanted him then it wouldn't be a problem, I'd leave it alone. But you've looked confused and hurt all day long."

"I just…never realized how much I feel alone. That's why it hurts."

"And if you'd really wanted what he'd given you then you wouldn't feel alone. You would feel loved! complete! Ever since Ken and I got together I've felt like a piece of me that was missing has been made whole. There's a difference between sex and making love, and that's the warmth. And you're not the type of person to even make out without feeling that love. Otherwise you'd have done it a long time ago." Omi walked over and patted his shoulder, trying to reassure him like he always did.

"Oh." If Omi said so Aya supposed he believed it. The boy, sadly enough, had more experience with this sort of stuff than he did.

"Now, what do you want for supper?"

"Can we order Chinese?" Aya asked. He'd been craving it for a week now.

"Chinese it is," Omi beamed at him before leaving the room.

Aya flopped down on the bed, a million things running through his head, but all ending with the same two questions:

Had he wanted what Yohji had given him? He wasn't so sure he hadn't. But maybe if Yohji had that warmth Omi was talking about then it would've been alright.

And what was sex if not what Yohji had done to him?

He shook his head, scrubbing a hand over his face. He winced at the sound of a slam and Yohji's yelp. He could guess Omi had hit him with a frying pan again. Omi was too short to get any leverage for a good smack in the head, so he often used a frying pan.

He couldn't hear everything Omi was screaming. The words rape, and a few others he heard clearly.

_Guys don't get raped. Its not possible_. Even Aya knew that. I mean how would someone rape a guy? And really, if Yohji had used that much force trying to do anything to him Aya would've punched or strangled him. Yohji had said he didn't like those two things, so Aya had taken a mental note to use it on him whenever Yohji pissed him off.

Still, even though Omi was angry, Aya still had some more questions for Yohji. He was worried about asking them, though.

Realizing he wasn't going to be able to relax, Aya grabbed a book and went into the bathroom and started up a bath. It was about the only thing that could relax him right now.

Co-Author's notes: so, this is another chapter from the two of us working together. A black eye and bruised ribs later and here it is.(Allison thought she was funny by pointing in Shannon's face, and Shannon turned to look and got a finger in the eye. Then Allison snuck up on Shannon to try to scare her and Shannon turned around so fast she accidentally clobbered Allison) LOL!

thanks JollyBigSis for your review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yohji smiled as he watched Aya fight to stay awake while sitting on the couch with the television turned off. The man's head would start to droop, and then it would shoot up to try to stay awake. It was so cute!

He wasn't surprised though, Aya hadn't really slept since Yohji had given him that lesson in love.

Yohji had been tempted to pick the lock in the bathroom once he'd realized Aya was taking a long bath. He wondered if Aya used the bubbles that Omi always bought. He was pretty sure Aya had. The bathroom had smelled like strawberries once Aya had come out.

Yohji took his chances and approached the couch.

"Can I sit with you, Aya?" The redhead turned, looking surprised to see him. Aya must be even more tired that Yohji had realized if he hadn't sensed him.

Aya nodded, moving over so that Yohji could sit next to him without being crammed into the arm of the couch.

"Omi said I'd hurt you. I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention. I just…its easier to show you than explain it. And to be honest, I really wanted to touch you."

"It wasn't your fault. I asked you." Aya said simply. Yohji was glad that Aya hadn't taken it as personally as Omi had let on. "If you had explained it with words I don't think I would've understood you."

"Good, I didn't want you to think I'd taken advantage of you. Omi threw a fit and told me I practically raped you. It made me worry that you really felt that way," Yohji reached over and closed his hand over Aya's startling the redhead.

"Men can't be raped, Yohji. The dynamics…its not possible." Aya snorted. _Is he really that naïve? _

"Yeah, they can. But I would never do that to anyone, especially you," Aya's hand was so cold, like he'd been outside for an hour.

"Personal space," Aya said, pulling his hand away.

"Aya, I can't believe you're closing yourself off after what we did the other day." Yohji was frustrated to hell. Why was Aya being like this.

"I don't understand. Am I supposed to act different?" Aya looked completely clueless.

"Yeah, you are. You're supposed to warm up to me! You're supposed to let me touch you, let me show I care about you!" Yohji was borderline yelling at him. He felt bad when Aya flinched.

"Oh. Why?" Aya had his head cocked to the side like an animal, watching him curiously.

"Because! Because I want to be with you. I want us to belong to each other like Ken and Omi do!" He watched Aya's eyes widen.

"Why?"

"For the love of God! Quit asking why about everything!" Yohji shouted. It didn't matter, Omi and Ken had gone out for dinner. Omi had been reluctant to leave Yohji alone with Aya, like he was going to tackle the man the second they were gone.

"But you said to come to you when I have questions." Aya reminded him. Okay, that was true.

"What do Ken and Omi have?" Aya asked. Yohji wanted to rip his hair out with frustration.

"They love each other. They spend their nights together and make love to each other!"

"Oh, I thought they were just in a relationship."

"That's what a relationship is! The point is to love and trust each other! To hold each other's heart in their hands!"

"Oh. Okay." Yohji wanted to scream at Aya, to demand why the man looked so confused. It wasn't hard to figure out the answers to all Aya's doubts and questions. But it was obvious that the man was trying, just failing miserably.

"Aya, I want to kiss you," Yohji cupped Aya's cheek in his hand.

"Why?" Okay, that was a smirk. The other times Aya had asked that question he'd been serious, now Aya was just baiting him so that he could hide his confusion.

"Aya, don't make me smack you," Yohji chuckled.

"Is that a good hurt or a bad hurt?" Okay, now they were back to the questions.

"That depends on the reason for the smack. Now let me kiss you, damn it!" Yohji grinned at him. Aya nodded, his smile disappearing like it had never been there at all.

Yohji used his thumb to part Aya's lips before leaning in and kissing him. He slid his tongue into his mouth. Like before, Aya gasped, leaning into him.

"Is this okay, Aya?" Yohji asked against his lips. Aya's answer was to close that millimetre space and press their lips back together. Aya wasn't nearly professional about his kiss, but the fact that it was Aya returning the kiss made it the best kiss Yohji had ever experienced. Aya's little gasps and groans into his mouth were heavenly.

Yohji had never realized how much the redhead had meant to him until Aya kissed him. He hadn't even felt this way with Asuka, no matter how much he'd loved her.

He wrapped his arms around Aya and pulled the redhead into his lap, making Aya straddle him. He pressed his hips upward, letting Aya feel the bulge in his pants. What he wouldn't give to bury himself in Aya's body. To hear the redhead shout his name, to see him writhe with pleasure. But it was too soon.

"Do you feel that?" Yohji asked against his lips, pressing up against him again. Aya gasped and nodded.

"That's for you, Aya. No one makes me feel the way you do," He kissed Aya again, this time more ravenously, ravishing that sweet mouth. He held Aya still by a hand against the back of his neck. Aya mewled into his mouth, his entire body shaking with need. He gripped Aya's ass, pulling the redhead even closer so that he could feel Aya's hardness against him.

"How does this feel, Aya? Am I making you feel good?" Aya nodded slightly, those glazed over eyes locked on his.

"Do you trust me to show you something new?" Again Aya nodded. Yohji smiled, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Aya's ear. Yohji kissed his way down Aya's neck, careful not to leave a mark. The last thing he wanted was to get hit with a frying pan later by an overprotective Omi. He pulled Aya's shirt up over his head and off, throwing it on the floor.

He carefully lay Aya back on the couch and slid on top of him while kissing downward. He licked at Aya's left nipple, pinching the other one in his fingers, making the man gasp.

He slid his lips lower, licking and nibbling his way down Aya's chest. Aya propped himself up on his elbows, gasping and panting as Yohji worked his way lower. He looked up at Aya as he slid the man's zipper down to free him. He pulled Aya's pants down a bit further to make sure Aya's zipper wasn't biting into him. He circled his tongue around the tip before swallowing him down. Aya shouted with surprise, falling back down against the couch with his back arched.

Yohji winced as Aya's hands gripped his hair like he was going to rip out a handful. Yohji slid his mouth back down to the tip before swallowing him down again. This time Aya bucked and nearly made Yohji choke. _Damn he's strong! _Yohji caught Aya's hips, holding him still while he continued his ministrations.

Aya was shaking as he came, and Yohji swallowed every drop.

"Did we just have sex?" Aya asked, panting for his breath.

"Not yet, baby, not yet." Yohji zipped Aya back up, and smiled down at him.

"You still have that," Aya pointed at Yohji's erection as it strained against his pants. The redhead sat up and stared down at the bulge in his pants. He wished he could push into Aya's warm mouth, feel the redhead's heat around him.

"Yeah, but I can take care of that, don't worry." Yohji's eyes widened as Aya reached over and unzipped him.

"Do I do it like this?" Aya fisted him. It was a little too tight, but not nearly as bad as what Aya had done to him the other day.

"Yeah," Yohji closed his hand over Aya's and guided it up and down. His eyes widened as Aya leaned in and kissed him while still stroking him. _God! He's a quick learner! _

It didn't take Yohji long, he came with a shout into Aya's mouth, startling the redhead into pulling away.

"Did I hurt you again? You screamed," Aya looked worried, and also confused as he looked down at the stickiness on his hand.

"No, it didn't hurt. If felt like what I did to you."

Yohji nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened and Omi and Ken walked in. The two of them were nearly soaked from the rain.

Omi came to a dead stop as he stared at the two on the couch.

"You are so dead, Yohji!" Omi shouted.

co-author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis for your review!!!

This is the last chapter that the two of us are going to write together. After that it will be back to us alternating chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aya gave Yohji one last stitch across his shoulder blade before tying it off.

"You're not usually this sloppy, Yohji. You left yourself wide open," Aya hated the idea. Yohji could've died because he wasn't paying enough attention to the target's bodyguards.

"Too much on my mind," Yohji admitted.

"A mission is a mission," Aya hissed, slapping the wound. "Whatever was on your mind isn't worth dying over, you idiot!"

"It's worth it to me." Aya smacked him in the back of the head. Nothing was worth Yohji giving his life. Had Aya not been on the rooftop racing toward the guard the bullet would've done more than slide a line down Yohji's back, it would've went right through his spine.

"Thanks for killing him for me," Yohji finally said. That brought a slight smile to Aya's lips.

"Yohji, stitches, are they..?"

"They're a bad hurt, Aya," Yohji said before Aya could ask. Aya nodded, his curiosity satisfied.

"Omi bought me a book. I don't want to read it, though. There's pictures of men doing…things. Once I saw a picture of one of the things you did to me I couldn't read the rest, too embarrassing." Aya admitted. Omi's heart had been in the right place, but Aya had slammed the book shut and had hidden it under his bed.

"I was worried that Omi had given you a concussion before the mission. But you'd seemed pretty lucid, so I left it alone. Does your head still hurt?" Yohji was still sitting on the edge of Aya's bed, looking down at his hands.

"A bit, but I've had concussions before and this isn't on e of them. I was distracted because all I could think of was you. How beautiful you are, and how amazing it feels to hold you in my arms." Aya didn't know what to say to that, so he leaned down and wrapped his arms around Yohji's shoulders, kissing the top of his head.

"I would kill to keep you, Aya." Aya yelped with surprise as Yohji's arms circled his waist and yanked him down into the man's lap. He didn't mind, though. It had felt good to let Yohji hold him this morning.

This time, when Yohji kissed him, it was soft. It felt so good. Yohji lay down and pulled Aya's upper body down against him, kissing him languorously. Aya let him lead just like before. He was learning, but not enough to take the lead.

Aya drew back enough to look Yohji in the eye, reading the pure honestly there.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Aya asked. He'd been wondering why Yohji hadn't done it already. I mean he'd given Yohji the chance over and over and the man hadn't done it to him, whatever 'it' was.

"More than anything. But I won't, not until you're ready."

"Oh. How do you know when I'm ready? I…"

"When you don't have any more questions." That was good enough for him for right now. He leaned down and pressed his lips back to Yohji's. It was strange, how something so strange could feel so good.

"Holding you in my arms is so worth getting hit with a frying pan," Yohji chuckled. Aya laughed.

"Yohji, where did you learn how to…was it in one of those bars? Did they teach you everything?" Aya stretched his legs out and settled down against Yohji's chest.

"No, I learned in high school. Three was a boy that I met. We weren't in love, but we experimented together. I learned from him. But because I didn't love him I turned to women. Had I met you at that time I never would've touched a single woman. It was after Asuka died that I started going to clubs."

"How different am I supposed to act? You said I needed to be different. But I don't think I really can be different." Aya meant it, too. And, as much as he loved Yohji he knew he couldn't change…_wait! Love? _Aya's eyes widened at the thought.

This was awful! Yohji was experimenting with him like he had with that boy in school. Aya was a lost cause. How could he fall in love with someone who was just showing him things to answer his questions. And worst of all, how could he say no to Yohji even if he knew he was going to get hurt in the end?

"I didn't mean you have to act differently, I just meant that I need you to open up to me more. You've stopped flinching when I touch you, and you've stopped barking at me that I'm in your personal space. Now if you would just talk to me about things that bother you and things that make you happy everything would be perfect. I want you to be able to express yourself to me."

"I don't know if I can," Aya admitted. It would be horrifyingly hard when his love wasn't reciprocated. He could talk to Omi about most things, but that was because Omi was like a little brother. Aya's chest hurt when he thought about opening to Yohji any more than he already had. Yohji didn't love him. He couldn't tell Yohji how he felt, the man would push him away and stop wanting to be near him.

"Can you sleep in here with me? It would be nice to hold you all night long. Then maybe we can both get some sleep."

"Maybe after. I still need to give Omi my mission report," Aya reluctantly climbed off Yohji. It was wrong to enjoy this too much. He needed to talk to Omi.

He headed downstairs and found Omi in the mission room at the computer, typing up the report, making it up as he went along so that it would seem like an effortless success.

"You okay, Aya?" Omi asked. Aya's eyes were stinging. "Did Yohji hurt you?"

"Not on purpose. I didn't even let him know. Do you love Ken?" Aya leaned against the wall.

"I do love Ken, and he loves me. Why?" Aya shrugged. He wasn't even sure if he could admit it to Omi.

"How did you know he loved you? Was it the funny looks he gives you?"

"No. It was…I could feel it whenever he'd hold me. I could see it in his eyes whenever we were alone. I don't know exactly how to explain it. You can't really explain it, you have to feel it to know what it is. Did Yohji say he loves you?" If only!

"No. I…I just don't understand, I guess. I'm going to bed. Can you tell Yohji that I spent a few hours down here with you? He wants me to sleep in his bed and I just…can't do that right now."

"I'm sorry, Aya. I didn't realize…yeah, I'll tell him that, and I'll tell him that I warned you to stay in your own room. I'll say I was worried your confusion was affecting the missions. I'll come up with something like that. You just go to sleep." Omi's eyes were so sad as they watched him.

"Don't hit him for it. Its not his fault," Aya didn't want Yohji hurt just because his heart wouldn't shut up and leave him alone!

Author's notes: Okay, back to us going one at a time. It almost feels weird after how much fun we had together. :)

Thanks JollyBigSis and OMG for your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yohji couldn't believe Aya'd ditched him last night. Bullshit that Omi had sent him to bed by himself. Like Aya would listen if Omi had given him an order! Besides, Omi couldn't lie to save his life. He could hide things, but he couldn't lie.

Yohji had set his alarm early. He'd never seen Aya in the morning at home. The closest he'd come was the two of them having an all night stake-out. He'd be damned if he didn't get to corner the bastard before everyone else was awake.

Once Yohji was showered and had his teeth brushed he headed downstairs. He could smell Aya's cooking.

He smiled as he looked at Aya, who was wearing blue sleep clothes. His hair was a bit rumpled, but not horribly so.

Yohji walked up to Aya and wrapped his arms around his waist, depositing a kiss on the side of his neck.

"Go back to bed, Sloth!" Aya barked, shoving him off and glaring at him.

"Aya, I woke up just to spend some time with you," Yohji backed up a bit when Aya pointed the metal spatula at him.

"There's an unspoken rule in the morning that no one talks to Aya until he's had his tea. But you wouldn't know that because you sleep in." Omi said, shaking his head at Yohji for breaking the calm morning.

"Sorry, Aya!" Yohji held his hands up harmlessly. Aya whipped back around to the eggs he was cooking. Who would've thought that Aya wasn't a morning person.

The toast popped up and Yohji practically made a dash for it to try to help. Aya slapped his hands before he could grab it.

"Get out!" Aya pointed to where Omi and Ken were sitting. Omi and Ken were eating already.

Yohji grumbled under his breath at having been slapped for trying to help, but walked over and sat down anyway.

"touching anything Aya;s making before its done is a stupid thing to do at supper, but at breakfast you're lucky you didn't get thrown across the room like Ken did that one time," Omi pointed to a crack in the wall. _So that's how that got there! _Yohji had wondered about it before, but had let it slide.

"Yeah, and I thought it would be nice one morning to wake up before Aya and start cooking. He grabbed the pan out of my hands and threw it outside, pan and all."

"Don't talk about me!" Aya all but screamed at them as he slammed a plate down in front of Yohji so hard he was surprised it hadn't broken.

"Sorry, you miserable shit!" Yohji growled back. Aya backhanded him so hard that he and his chair hit the floor. He lay there for a moment, dazed. Where the hell did Aya get that sort of energy in the morning?

"You okay?" Omi asked, kneeling down beside him and helping him sit up.

"Temperamental fucker!" Yohji screamed when he got to his feet. He knew he was being childish and just making things worse, but Aya was being childish, too!

Aya slammed the pan down onto the stove. Yohji felt a little bad, because Aya had been about to finally dish his own food out. But he knew for a fact he hadn't deserved to be hit like that.

"Your on your own now. We won't even help you get up once Aya's done with you," Ken snorted. He and Omi took their breakfast and vacated the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Aya, get your food, we can fight after." Yohji meant it, too. When he looked at Aya he could see how worn out the man was, and what was worse, Aya's eyes were red rimmed like he'd been crying all night.

Aya ignored that request and came at him full on, punching and kicking as hard as he would at a target. _He's not fucking around! _Yohji was barely able to keep up with each hit, struggling to block and dodge the pissed off redhead.

"You ditched me last nigh, Aya. Let's call it even," Yohji suggested. He'd waited for two hours for Aya to come back before resigning himself to the fact that he'd been ditched.

"I don't owe you anything, Kudou!" Aya hissed, breaking through Yohji's defences and grabbing him around the neck with both hands.

"I know this is a bad hurt!" Aya growled. Yohji was straining to keep his feet on the ground. Aya threw him so hard that Yohji almost hit the wall in the spot where Ken had cracked.

Yohji coughed hard, laying on his back trying to catch his breath. He could smell the toast burning and felt guilty. Aya had been up early enough to make everyone breakfast and because of him Aya's was burnt. Yohji walked over to where Aya was eying the burnt toast and grabbed the two slices. He pushed his toast onto Aya's plate and threw the burnt ones in the garbage.

Aya was staring suspiciously at him, obviously thinking Yohji had done it for a reason other than the fact that he cared.

Yohji walked back over to him and kissed Aya gently on the lips. The redhead jerked back like Yohji had smacked him.

"Back to that, are we?" Yohji sighed, shaking his head as he walked back to his abandoned food.

Aya set his own plate down before going and grabbing his tea. Yohji was surprised when Aya set down a coffee in front of him. He supposed it must've been left over from Ken. The boy was always leaving extra coffee in the pot in case he wanted any.

Author's notes: Okay, there' s my chapter. =)

Thanks JollyBigSis for your review.

Shannon is currently contemplating a new story(one to the series she published) and Allison is going through her old Forger fanfics to see what to copy onto another fanfic site.

and yay! both of us have working computers right now! LOL!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aya didn't know what to make of anything regarding Yohji right now. The man was impossible to figure out.

Aya hadn't slept a wink last night. All he'd been doing was thinking about Yohji. There was no way to make a playboy like Yohji love him. Yohji's heart belonged to that woman, what was her name? Aya couldn't remember, and he didn't blame Yohji for it.

Yohji hadn't given Aya any promises, he'd told Aya he would satisfy his curiosity. It was Aya who had continued to come back. True, Yohji had stopped picking up girls since they'd started this, and he'd stopped going to clubs as well, but it wasn't like he'd promised himself to Aya. It wasn't like he even wanted to love him.

Yohji was all about feeling good. So why was he trying to get Aya to do things with him that didn't involve physical gratification? I mean Yohji had to see how this was affecting him, and he'd still been so cold that he'd asked Aya to spend the night in his arms? It left Aya feeling empty.

He'd spent the better part of the night outside training to keep himself from thinking about it. But every now and then tears would break his concentration.

Attacking Yohji in the morning…well, he'd like to chalk it up to how he'd beaten the shit out of Ken for trying to help him. Part of it was because Yohji had bothered him in the morning. And part of it was because his heart hurt.

When Yohji had kissed him it had confused him again. Aya had ditched him and Yohji made it clear that he knew it, and yet he'd done something nice for him and even kissed him afterward.

Now he was dragging Aya around the city shopping of all things. Aya hated shopping. He'd pulled his hand away when Yohji had tried to link their fingers together.

That, of course had prompted the blonde to grab his arm instead and pull him around.

The worst part of it was that Yohji was taking him to places he'd rather never have seen. Places with…toys. Every time they would leave Aya would think it was finally over, only to be pulled into another sex shop where Yohji would explain everything he dragged Aya over to.

"Yohji! Enough!" Aya finally snapped. They'd been to twelve sex shops. He really couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care what this or that thing did. He didn't want to use toys. None of them appealed to him. He wanted Yohji, not some plastic toys. And there were plenty of things that he still didn't understand and he sure as hell hadn't been about to ask out in public. Yohji had pointed out things that he was sure didn't apply to him at all. Like things he was pretty sure could only possibly be used on women. The dynamics were wrong. And he still had no freaking clue what sex with Yohji entailed. It sure as hell wasn't something one of these plastic contraptions could tell him.

He didn't want to even know about anything plastic until he'd really been with someone. Then maybe that person could explain things to him and he would understand. But right now all he wanted to do was get the images of plastic women and plastic penises out of his head. Why would a man bother with plastic? What could it do for him?

"Aya, I thought this would be fun, you know?" Yohji had the nerve to pout at him?

"Its been one humiliation after another. You've had your fun, now leave me alone," Aya pulled his arm away.

"Aya, I wasn't trying to humiliate you, I was trying to show you some things that interest me. I thought you might like them too. I was going to get you to pick something out." Yohji was serious. Aya couldn't believe Yohji was so blind to his embarrassment.

"You honestly thought I needed something like that? If you don't want me then just say it. I can go to that place where I found you before and find someone else to learn from!" Aya snarled.

"Excuse me? Where you _found _me? Just what exactly are you talking about?" Yohji's eyes were wide.

"N…don't change the subject!"

"Back at you, Aya. I think I should know when and why you were following me? What did you see?" Yohji caught his arm when he tried to walk away.

"Aya, I think you owe me an explanation!"

"The mission, you idiot! Your mission!" Aya watched the understanding dawn on Yohji. He was too embarrassed by everything else already, so admitting to this wasn't quite as bad as it would've been on any other occasion, but even so, it was still humiliating to admit to. Aya's heart was at his feet right now, and he could feel the tears in his eyes. So a few embarrassing admissions right now wasn't as bad as the feeling that his entire world was crumbling down around him.

"You were _there_? Of all places they sent you _there_?" Yohji threw his arms up in the air.

"So that was it, then, eh? That's what started all this? I should've realized as much. Stupid to think that you actually had….no, I'm just a curiosity to you, right? You never pretended otherwise. I'd just hoped that…with the look in your eyes each night that you might feel something! Anything!" Yohji was screaming at him.

Aya could feel the tears threatening against his eyes. How dare Yohji do this to him! Play with him like this!

"Yohji, don't lie to me about what you want. You will always belong to her alone. There is no room for anyone else!" Aya wasn't about to let Yohji turn this back on him like that!

"Go fuck yourself, Aya! Stay the fuck away from me! I've had it with your bullshit!" Yohji barked.

Aya backed up a step. He could feel the tears as they made their way down his face.

"Shit! Aya!" Yohji was coming toward him.

Aya ran for it, climbing into the nearest taxi and telling the driver to head for the Koneko. He quickly dialled Omi.

"Omi? Yeah, can you…can you pack my things? I'm…yeah, I have to, you know why. Yeah. I just thought…talk to him about it? We just talked, he told me to leave. I'll call Kritiker and tell them to reassign me. I'm sorry for this," Aya hung up, leaning his head back against the seat.

"You okay, pal?" the driver asked.

"Wonderful," it wasn't even believable to his own ears.

Author's notes: There's my chappie

thanks for the review. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yohji blew out a puff of smoke as he stared at the water. This was where he came when he wanted to think. Right now though it was hard to think of anything but that fight.

He shouldn't have yelled at Aya like that. Yeah, he'd been pissed off to know that Aya had seen him like that and hadn't said anything. But he supposed he didn't blame him. Aya didn't talk about things that embarrassed him, so of course he hadn't come right out and said it before. He'd done the only thing he could've done, he'd investigated it in his own strange way.

But it had hurt knowing that it was the only reason that Aya had come to him those nights. He'd thought that maybe Aya'd felt what he was feeling. I mean the look in Aya's eyes every time they touched was extraordinary. He'd never seen Aya's eyes like that. He'd stupidly assumed it meant that Aya was starting to love him.

Then Aya had said something that was like dumping a bucket of ice on Yohji. He'd said he could go and find it with someone else. Normally if Aya had told him what he'd found out Yohji probably would've tried to talk to him about it. But Aya had made it quite clear that Yohji meant no more to him than some stranger in a club. That hit hard.

How in the hell he'd been able to make Aya cry after that was beyond him. What the fuck had happened? Aya didn't cry, as a rule. But then again Aya didn't kiss as a rule, or any of the other things he'd been doing lately.

Yohji was confused. He couldn't think of anything he'd said being particularly bad. I mean he'd told Aya to get lost, but the man had looked like he wanted to leave anyway. Aya had looked like…like he'd been crushed? What the hell?

And he'd tried to grab onto Aya once he'd seen the tears but the redhead had run off, which was another thing the man just didn't do.

Yohji butted out his cigarette and climbed back into his car. He'd spent the better part of the day staring at the water and was still coming up blank. It was dark out now. Time to go home and talk to Aya, try to apologise for…whatever the hell it was he'd said.

He could guarantee Omi would be waiting at the door looking pissed as hell. Aya sure as hell would be upstairs in his room being the reclusive bastard he always was. Yohji would have to deal with Omi first. He'd just admit he was an ass, let Omi hit him, and then go and talk to Aya.

Sure enough, as he pulled up in front of the Koneko Omi was there, glaring daggers at him while holding out his mission coat. What the hell was going on?

"I had to call Manx. I was desperate for anything to keep Aya here so he wouldn't disappear without a trace. Manx came and gave him a mission. The bitch gave him a mission that we all should've taken care of. She told him it was a solo mission. Who in the hell gives someone a solo mission that has that many guards in a high security facility! She asked him if he needed any help and he said no. So she gave him the mission."

"And you didn't follow him? Are you trying to get him killed?" Yohji hissed, throwing on his coat.

"We have the address for you, Yohji. If you hadn't taken so long doing god knows what you could've followed him yourself and been there as back up."

"I swear to God, Omi, if he gets killed because you were stupid you can bet your ass I'm coming after you for it. Not even Ken will be able to keep you safe. Even so, thanks for trying to make him stay." Yohji grabbed the page of directions from Omi and climbed back into his car.

Today was going to hell! It had started out so nice, too! Once he'd apologised to Aya the redhead had been his again. He'd sat with Aya in silence for over an hour while the redhead read one of those large books Yohji would've snoozed over. He'd just spent the time with his arms around Aya while the redhead turned the pages. Then Aya had dozed off on Yohji while he was watching television. So Yohji decided to take Aya shopping. Damn, maybe if he'd just let Aya sleep none of this would've happened.

Yohji sped down the street, glancing down at the directions. He just hoped to hell Aya wasn't already in there, because it was going to take him twenty minutes to find this damned place.

No one in their right mind would try to do this mission alone. But then Aya was upset, and when he was upset killing things did seem to do the trick. He'd seen Aya fight after an argument and the man was vicious. But even a pissed off Aya didn't stand a chance alone in this one.

Yohji slammed the heel of his palm on the steering wheel. Why the hell didn't they make cars that went faster than this?

He wanted to call Aya's cell to see if he was alright, but didn't dare, not when Aya might still be in a safe spot, unharmed and cloaked in darkness.

He'd started getting used to Aya sneaking up on him with that blush on his cheeks that told him that Aya had another interesting question for him that would probably end with 'did we just have sex?' It was so cute! And the way Aya's eyes followed him around made him feel warm. Hell, even when Aya glared at him Yohji had a grin from ear to ear.

He could feel the tears rimming his eyes at the thought that Aya might already be dead. He couldn't end it with that, not with Aya in tears. He'd really hurt Aya, and he'd be damned if it was the last thing he'd ever done to the man.

Yohji pulled up in front of the place just in time to see four people heading outside. Yohji let his wires fly. He didn't care who they were. He had no idea who the target was, but even so, he'd be damned if anyone got away simply by walking right by him.

"There's another one of them!" One of the men shouted. Yohji silenced him quickly. _So then its already started, and Aya's already fighting for his life!_

Author's notes: Yes, I'm ending it there. My partner has told me(over the phone) to tell you I'm such a bitch! LOL!

and Thanks JollyBigSis and Kate the Night for your reviews. =)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was unbelievably warm in this place. He was used to waiting outside lately for missions. Standing in the shadows waiting for the right moment was hard when the heat was on this high. Aya was actually feeling light headed because of it.

He went completely still at the sound of voices, barely daring to breathe as he watched some guards walk into the room. He would remain quiet and hidden until he had the target in his sights.

This mission was definitely not meant for one person. He'd known that when he'd accepted it. But it didn't matter. It was a good way to go out.

"Someone's here! There's six bodies on the stairs!" Someone shouted. _Damn it! _But there hadn't been any other way to get in, he'd had to climb the tree and slip in the window. There was no other way to get to the lower levels but to go down those stairs! The worst part was that he could hear a voice going through the comm. units that the guards wore. Everyone knew that he was here.

But it wasn't his fault, it wasn't like he could've somehow disposed of the bodies before moving on. There were way too many people here. The hard part was going to be finding the target. He didn't care what happened as long as he took out the target. After that, everything could end. He wasn't stupid enough to think he was going to leave this place.

Aya ducked back behind a the wall when the guards flicked on the light. _Shit!_ Aya waited, listening to them come closer to the spot where he was hiding.

Right before the men would've found him Aya lunged out and slashed them both with one swing.

Aya turned the light back off as he left the room. No sense alerting anyone to the fact that anyone had died in there. The best way to keep them from knowing where he was, was to keep them from knowing where he had already been.

Aya carefully made his way down the hall, listening carefully for any voices and watching for any lights.

He came upon a room with the door closed and a light showing at the bottom of the door. Someone was in there. He had no way of knowing who was there or how many were in there.

He pulled out the four darts that Omi had given to him. He'd already used them once on the stairs and had pulled them out of the corpses to re-use.

He took a deep breath to calm his heartbeat and then turned the knob. He did it as quietly as he could, and then shoved the door open.

A bullet caught him in the shoulder. He threw two of the darts, effectively killing the two men in the room.

There was going to be no way of hiding now. Not when every move he made was flinging blood. He didn't have anything to bandage it with, so every time he swung his sword he left a trail.

He looked over the two bodies. Neither one of them was his target. He pulled the darts out and wiped them on the men's coats before sliding them back into his jacket.

As Aya came to another corner he just barely heard the footsteps before the guard would've barrelled into him. Aya cut him down quickly and ducked just in time to avoid a bullet in the head. He lunged upward with his sword and took the next one down.

"You're all incompetent! The screen showed just one man! How in the hell is there one man in this place that you haven't killed? I hired so goddamned many of you!" Someone was shouting. Another man was apologising profusely. It didn't matter. A gunshot later and the man apologising went silent.

Aya rounded the corner and threw a dart at the target…and missed. He was getting sloppy, his movements not as fast.

"Well, I'm guessing the one man I can thank is already dead," the man snorted, gesturing to the hole in Aya's shoulder that was bleeding profusely.

"I always said if you want a job done right you do it yourself!" The man fired and Aya felt it rip through his stomach. He dropped like a rock, clutching the wound.

No, he had to kill the target! He couldn't die with a mission incomplete!

"Well now, would've thought it was a monster coming after me with how many men are dead all over the place. Instead its just one pretty boy. Who sent you after me?" he demanded, kicking the sword out of Aya's hand.

Aya closed his eyes as he felt the hot barrel of the gun pressed against his temple.

"If you don't tell me who sent you I'm going to kill you slowly. You're going to die either way, so you might as well make it easier on yourself," the man was crouching in front of him, glaring into his eyes. Damn, the man's breath stank.

Aya shouted when the man shot his hand. That hurt like a son of a bitch! Aya panted for his breath. His vision fogging.

"Just one name, that's all it will take," the man promised. When Aya said nothing the man dug his fingers into the wound on his shoulder.

Aya glared up into the man's eyes, keeping the man's attention away from his good hand. Aya swung as hard as he could and jammed a dart into the man's neck.

Aya grinned as the man collapsed, spasming and gurgling.

Aya let himself fall. It was okay. It didn't matter. The target was dead. He could hear footsteps running into the room.

Author's notes: Okay, there's my chapter!

Thanks JollyBigSis for your review. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Yohji didn't see anymore guards around. He had Omi and Ken listening in on his comm., making sure they knew exactly what was going on.

"Screw the mission, Balinese, find Aya and get the hell out of there!" Ken told him.

"That was the plan," Yohji agreed. To hell with the mission. He was going to bring Aya home and kick his ass for being so stupid.

Yohji stepped over another body. It looked like whoever Aya hadn't killed Yohji had killed while they'd tried to escape. How many people were here?

The place was a fortress. If people hadn't been racing out the doors and leaving them wide open Yohji wasn't sure how he would've gotten in without a real plan.

He didn't have time for a plan. He could tell by the number of bodies that he was stepping over that he was already running out of time. Even Aya wasn't lucky enough to make it out of here alive with so many people.

Yohji's eyes scanned the room as he walked around another body. There were blood splashes that didn't match the bodies. The way the splashes went he could tell it was from someone swinging something. And being that the guards all had guns on them he could guess it was from Aya's sword.

So instead of trying to go from room to room Yohji started following the blood splashes that looked like they were made from a sword.

He paused when the sound of wheezing breaths caught his attention. Part of him hoped it was Aya, but another real part of him hoped that it wasn't. If Aya was breathing like that he was hurt.

Yohji ran out of the room and into the hall where he could hear the rasping. He nearly tripped on Aya's sword as he rounded the corner.

Aya was laying there on the ground beside a man in a black suit. The swordsman was barely moving, just breathing with his eyes screwed shut.

"Aya!" Yohji shouted, dropping to his knees next to him.

"I'm in hell," Aya chuckled, his eyes sliding half open.

"No, hell is going to be when I get you home and stable. Then I'm going to kick your ass," Yohji kissed his forehead, carefully pulling Aya up into his arms.

"Idiot, like I'd…ever…say no to a mission." Aya had a point there. Yohji hadn't thought of it that way. But it didn't make it right.

"I'm getting you out of here," Yohji lifted him up. It was awkward, trying to hold onto him without squeezing the wounds. He didn't' want to cause Aya to bleed out any faster.

"Sword," Aya reminded him. Yohji's back screamed as he crouched back down, still holding Aya, and inched the redhead closer to the sword. Aya's shaking hand slid around the handle and clutched it tight.

"We good?" Yohji asked. When Aya didn't answer Yohji stood back up.

"Aya, I need you to keep talking. It'll keep me from panicking."

"Why?" Aya asked. Normally that question would have Yohji ripping his hair out. He'd heard Aya ask it so much lately, that it actually made him feel a little bit better.

"Because I love you, you stupid ass. The hell do you think I was so mad at you?" Yohji nearly jumped when Aya's hand came into his vision. The redhead traced a finger down Yohji's cheek where he hadn't realized a tear had escaped.

Yohji carried him as fast as he could, but it wasn't easy when there were so many bodies to try to stumble around.

Yohji sighed with relief when he finally found the doors. He ran as fast as he could with Aya all the way back to his car.

"I'm going to get you to the hospital," Yohji assured him as he set Aya in the passenger seat and buckled him in. Aya sagged against the seatbelt.

Yohji got in, buckled up, and sped away.

"Home, not the hospital," Aya said, his head lolling around against the seat.

"I think I should be the one in control of the situation, not a guy who's bleeding to death because he was stupid enough to take the mission in the first place," Yohji teased, but his heart was hammering desperately in his chest.

"You should've just told me you loved me," Aya said, those slitted violet eyes finding his when Yohji spared a second to look at him.

"Yeah, because its so easy to say things like that to you. I was just a curiosity to you. I was trying to show you with actions how I felt. You just never clued in." What Yohji wouldn't give to kiss him right now, just to show the redhead one more time what he meant. Yeah, Yohji had always been a somewhat considerate lover, but he'd done everything he could to show Aya.

Yohji pulled up in front of the Magicbus hospital.

"I…"Aya's eyes slid shut. Yohji cursed as he carried Aya out of the car.

"Don't worry baby, I won't let you die." Yohji promised. But he knew he couldn't keep that promise. Hell, he couldn't even hold onto Aya, he had to give him over to the doctors.

Author's notes: yay, there's my chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Aya shot up from bed, and immediately collided with something hard that made him fall back against the pillow.

"Ow, Goddamnit! That hurt!" Yohji whined, clutching his forehead.

"Where?" Aya looked around. He was in Yohji's room, in his bed. His shoulder and stomach hurt, but as he inspected them, he was glad to see that the wounds had been sewn shut.

What had happened?…Oh! The mission! And Yohji had saved him. While he was barely conscious he was sure he had heard Yohji say he loved him. Yes, he had, because he remembered griping that Yohji should've told him earlier. The real question was 'did Yohji mean it?'

"You scared the shit out of me, you kamikaze bastard!" Yohji shouted, smacking him across the face hard enough to sting.

"Now that that's out of the way, come here!" Yohji pulled him up and against his chest.

"I brought you home as soon as they were done with the blood transfusions. You're damned lucky I came in after you. You would've died." and then Yohji was kissing him. It felt so good.

Aya opened to him without a second thought. Yohji's kisses were deep and ravenous, pulling the air out of his lungs.

Aya slid his hands into Yohji's hair and kissed back hard. He moved in, straddling Yohji's lap despite the pain in his stomach.

Aya could feel Yohji's hardness pressed against his own. He slid a hand between them and pushed it down the front of Yohji's pants.

"Is this what I'm supposed to be doing?" Aya asked, breaking the kiss for a second to catch his breath.

"Only if its what you want to do. We can't do much more than touch right now, Aya. I don't want to rip your stitches."

"Ripping stitches is a bad hurt?" Aya asked, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah. Anything that bleeds is a bad hurt," Yohji was unzipping Aya's pants while he talked. Aya gasped as Yohji fisted him and pumped his hand up and down the same way Aya was doing.

"Why?" Aya panted, writhing in his lap. His body was begging for something more, but he didn't really know what that was. But there was some sort of connection he was feeling deprived of.

"Because anything that bleeds needs to be treated so that it doesn't get infected. If I smacked you while I did this it might be a good hurt. But if I cut you I would have to stop so that I could bandage the wound."

"Okay," Aya accepted that answer. He kissed down Yohji's jaw to his neck, the way he remembered Yohji doing to him. He was rewarded by a groan and Yohji's hand tightening on his member. He was pretty sure that was what Yohji meant by a good hurt, because Yohji's hand was almost too rough. So how had he done it wrong before? He didn't have time to think of the answer to that question, he was coming hard.

Yohji pulled him up for another kiss as he felt Yohji's seed fill his hand.

Aya drew back, gasping for breath as he pressed his forehead to Yohji's looking into those beautiful green eyes.

"In case you're wondering, Aya, we didn't just have sex," Yohji teased.

"Did you mean what you said?" Aya had to know. Had Yohji guessed his feelings and said it on a whim because he thought he was dying?

"I love you, Aya," Yohji said, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Good," Aya sighed with relief, resting his head against Yohji's shoulder.

"Good? That's all you have to say?" Yohji chuckled.

"How do you feel about me, Aya? I don't expect you to love me. But do you…do you care about me?"

Aya lifted his head and looked Yohji in the eye again. How had the man not guessed how he felt? The man was an ex-detective, used to finding the smallest details of everything. So how had he not seen the way Aya looked at him?

"I…"

"Don't strain yourself, Aya, you might have an aneurysm," Yohji shook his head at him, looking upset again.

Aya caught Yohji's face in his hands to keep the man from trying to turn away.

"How could you not see how I feel about you, idiot?" Aya chided, but then felt bad when he saw Yohji's confusion.

"I love you, Yohji. I think I have for a long time. But don't let it go to your head," Aya smirked at him.

"You should've told me," Yohji wrapped his arms tightly around him, kissing him again.

"When you weren't on dates you were mourning her love. I didn't think you would ever take me seriously," Aya admitted. It was the truth. He'd hoped Yohji would love him, but he hadn't had any misconceptions about the idea. Or at least he hadn't thought he did, until now. Now he felt like a blind idiot.

"Now who's the idiot?"

Author's notes: There's my chapter.

sorry about the wait everyone!

we were having technical difficulties with the site.

even though we still wrote the chapters we couldn't post them for some reason.

:)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Yohji shook his head at Aya. It didn't matter what he did, Aya was following him around. He'd tried to get the redhead to rest over and over, but Aya refused, opting to stalk him through the house. Not that Yohji really minded, he would just rather Aya not pull his stitches.

"Something on your mind, baby?" Yohji finally turned to face him. Aya nearly bumped right into him.

Yohji moved in, wrapping his arms around Aya's waist and just holding him. Aya relaxed in his arms, slipping his arms around his neck and leaning into him.

Aya shook his head. _No thoughts, really? No questions? _Yohji didn't believe it for a second.

"Aya," Yohji pressed. The redhead looked up at him with his best innocent face.

"I thought you were too honourable to lie," Yohji teased.

"I never said I don't lie," Aya grinned at him. Yohji leaned in and kissed him. He slid his hands into Aya's hair, but didn't pull, just held him there. Aya, on the other hand, had different ideas and grabbed a fistful of Yohji's hair and yanked hard enough to pull Yohji's head back. Aya seemed to be getting the hang of the good hurt.

"Am I doing this right?" Aya asked. Yohji had to laugh at that.

"You were until you killed the mood by asking,"

"Hey! The kitchen is for cooking! Go back to your rooms if you're going to do that!" Omi shouted, banging his frying pan on the stove in warning.

"Sorry, Chibi," Yohji laughed, kissing Aya one more time before drawing away from him.

"Its about time you two idiots confessed to each other! I swear, I was ready to kill the both of you for being so stupid," Omi teased, grinning like a fool.

"You just keep that frying pan to yourself, little man. Aya likes what I do to him, don't you, Aya?" Aya blushed bright red, but didn't say a word. It was alright, because the way Aya leaned into him was enough of an answer.

"Its consensual, I'm not taking advantage of him at all." Aya nodded in agreement, daring a glance up at him.

"Good. Make sure it stays that way. So, how does it feel to know your feelings are returned? Isn't it nice?" Omi was watching them with a bright grin.

"Hell yeah, its nice," Yohji grinned, Aya just nodded, still blushing.

"Well, have you celebrated yet? I mean I think its cause for a celebration."

"Oh, we celebrated alright," Yohji grinned as Omi blushed even more red than Aya.

"Not like that, you perv! I mean we should go out for dinner, have some wine or something!" Omi was glowing like he was their mother and had found out they were getting married or something. _Little freak_. Yohji thought with a snicker.

"What do you say, Aya? Want to go for dinner? It could be so much fun! We haven't been out for dinner together in ages! And Ken and I should celebrate, too! Its way overdue!" Omi was practically jumping up and down.

"You're too young to drink!" Aya snapped. Omi pouted at him, but then grinned again.

"Whatever, but we're going to dinner! I'm going to let Ken know! We'll go somewhere fancy. So you guys have to get dressed up nice. That means you, Yohji! If I see your belly I'm going to smack you."

"Come on, Aya, let's go get dressed," Yohji trailed a finger down Aya's bare chest. It was a shame to cover it up in dress clothes, when all Yohji wanted to do was kiss his way down those muscles and…

Aya was dragging him by the hand toward the stairs. Yohji felt his heart warm. Aya was holding his hand! It didn't matter if it was to drag him, what mattered was that his hand was in Aya's, their fingers linked together.

"Don't get all weird," Aya said as he pulled his hand away and stepped into his bedroom, standing in the doorway to keep Yohji out. Okay, so no pre-celebration make-out session.

"Can I help you get dressed?" Yohji really wanted to choose what Aya should wear. He'd pick something so sexy that people would envy him for having the redhead in his arms. Then again, people would envy him anyway, and Aya probably wouldn't be in his arms in public.

"Yohji, I'm not a doll, and I sure as hell am not going to let you pick something that will make people stare at me. I'm wearing a dress shirt and black dress pants, and you're going to do the same." And then Aya closed the door in his face.

Yohji supposed he'd better just do what he was told and make Aya happy. So he went into his room and pulled out a white dress shirt with blue stripes and a pair of blue dress pants. He didn't want to wear black today, but he would behave and dress for the occasion.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been quite a while since Aya had wine with his food. He loved it. He didn't know how many glasses of it he'd had so far. He just knew that Yohji was grinning at him every time he ordered another one. He was pretty sure he'd had more wine than food at this point.

"Aya, you know that its expensive to drink at a restaurant, right? You should just buy a bottle on the way home," Ken pointed out.

"I don't know what brand this place has. I like _this_ wine." It was true. It was worth the extra money.

"You're going to get drunk, you lush," Yohji snickered.

"That from you?" Aya punched him in the shoulder. Omi and Ken looked so right together, the way they were sitting, turned just enough to stare at each other, and Aya knew their hands were linked under the table. He quickly finished off the wine.

Aya wondered how he and Yohji looked to others. Did they look like good friends, or did they look like they were together? He found himself wanting to know. I mean yeah, Yohji's arm was around his shoulders, but he'd seen people do that to friends. Or at least he'd thought they were friends. Maybe he just wasn't as good at reading people as he'd thought.

It didn't help that the waitress was practically shoving her chest in Yohji's face every time she came around. Aya wanted to rip her face off. He knew she was doing it on purpose. Hell, she was going out of her way to be as close to Yohji as she could. _Bitch!_

"Can I get you guys anything else?" The woman asked. She was really looking at Yohji when she asked. _I'll bet you want to give him something else, you whore!_

"Another wine," Aya said, glaring at her. It was clear that she was afraid of him. Every time he spoke to her she visibly jumped, and shied away from looking at him directly.

"Baby, do you really think you need another wine?" Yohji asked, kissing his cheek. Aya could feel his cheeks starting to heat. Had Yohji just called him 'baby' in public? And he'd said it loud, too! People were staring.

Aya stood up. He'd had it with people staring, even though it had only been about ten seconds since they'd started.

"Every one of you had better turn your eyes back to your plates or I'm going to gouge them out of your faces!" Aya snarled. The entire place went dead silent.

"Sirs, we're going to have to ask you to leave," one of the men on staff said. Of course. This was why Aya hated people so damned much. They didn't mind their own damned business, and when Aya spoke up to them he got kicked out of places.

"Thanks, Aya," Omi groaned, looking embarrassed.

"Miss," Aya wasn't finished, following the waitress who had been pissing him off all night.

"Button up your shirt and quit shoving your chest in men's faces. You look like a whore! I swear! You're not getting a tip from me!" Aya marched up to the counter, paid his tab, and stormed out.

"Aya! You're clearly drunk, come on, let's go home," Yohji took him by the arm and steered him to the car.

"Drunk?" Aya didn't think he was drunk. I mean he wasn't on a table stripping or anything, he was just irritable and…when had his vision fogged up? Shit! Yohji was right!

"Your words are kind of slurring together, Aya," Ken snorted. Aya turned to glare at him, but burst into laughter instead.

Aya climbed into the passenger seat of Yohji's car, buckling his seatbelt. Aya couldn't remember Yohji having a single sip of anything but water, so he wasn't going to bitch about Yohji driving, plus it wasn't like he wanted Ken or Omi behind the wheel. Ken drove way too fast, and Omi didn't have his drivers' license yet, thought that sometimes didn't stop the Chibi from driving anyway. One of these days Aya was going to have to lecture him again because he was going to get caught eventually.

Aya reached over and turned the volume down on the music the second Yohji turned it up.

"How are you feeling, Aya? You going to be sick?" Yohji reached over and lay a hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine, now get your hand back on the wheel. I don't feel sick at all." And he didn't, so he didn't know why Yohji was fussing over him. He could see if he felt nauseous or something.

"Have you ever been drunk before, Aya?" Yohji did as he was told and put his other hand back on the wheel.

"Once. Aya-Chan snuck a bottle of…something disgusting, from our parent's liquor cabinet. We drank the whole thing. We got in so much trouble," Aya snorted at the memory. The two of them had been so sick the next day that it hadn't been hard for their parents to figure out who had stolen whatever that crap had been.

"I can barely understand a word you're saying," Yohji laughed.

"s'cause you're an idiot," Aya said with a yawn.

"Okay, I completely understood that. Just you wait until I get you home," Yohji was grinning wickedly at him.

"I'll still win," Aya mumbled.

"Win?"

"If we fight I'll still win." Aya said a bit louder.

"Who said anything about fighting, Aya? We're going to play the good pain bad pain game, only this time its my turn." Aya looked up at him curiously, ignoring Ken and Omi's startled cries. And then Ken's 'its like hearing your parents talk about sex! Its just wrong!"

"Why?"

"Aya, I'm going to kill you if you ask me that again tonight." Had he asked it a lot? He didn't think he had.

"Do I ask that a lot?"

"More times than not lately, when you open your mouth that's what comes out." Aya shrugged. Maybe Yohji should stop giving him reasons to ask then.

Thanks JollyBigSis and Kate the Night for your reviews. :)


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

_Yohji grinned as he led Aya to his bedroom. The redhead was watching him wearily like he thought Yohji was going to attack him. I thought Aya was getting the hang of this game, but maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he thinks I'm going to beat the shit out of him or something_.

"You okay, Aya?" The redhead nodded. "Scared?" Aya fixed him with a glare. Good, Aya was already starting to sober up a bit if he'd gone back to glaring instead of speaking those mean thoughts of his. He was glad. He didn't want Aya to be pissed drunk. He'd given Aya some coffee, which the redhead had grimaced at, but had drank it anyway.

"Aya, relax, I'm not going to jump you. I know how to do this without being a dick, okay?"

"It would be fine if I knew what 'this' was. You didn't tell me what to expect, of course I'm going to be nervy, idiot," Aya growled. Yohji could see his point. Regardless, he knew that if he told him the redhead would bolt for his sword.

"That's half the fun, baby, you don't need to know what I'm going to do, you just need to go with it and feel what I do to you. I'm betting I'm asking too much if I want you to wear a blindfold?"

"Glad that we're clear on that," Aya snorted. Yohji knew that there was no way Aya would ever go for the blindfold idea. The man would never give up that much control.

Of course Yohji had planned to do this to Aya tonight before the redhead had gotten drunk. He'd strategically hidden some of his toys in the room in places where Aya couldn't see. If Aya saw some of them he'd probably fight. Especially the key thing that hid behind the headboard. He was going to have to be really fast with those particular things, because if Aya saw them for even a split second he would start thrashing around to escape.

Yohji took Aya's hand, leading him inside. Aya didn't move far, once inside. The redhead looked around suspiciously.

"No monsters in this room, Aya," Yohji teased, kissing him. Aya kissed back tentatively, still not quite convinced.

"Aren't you curious, Aya? I know you had a question earlier. Do you want an answer?" Yohji kissed the side of Aya's neck, which he'd come to notice was a hotspot on the swordsman. Aya tended to lean into him more whenever he did this. He sucked up a mark there, and Aya groaned, starting to relax a bit.

"Not right now," Aya answered. Okay, that was a sign that it was one of those mood killer questions that Aya seemed to like to throw in every now and then. Now he was sort of glad Aya hadn't asked yet.

Yohji slid one hand around the small of Aya's back, while using the other to unbutton his white dress shirt.

"You're going to be needing one of your turtlenecks for work tomorrow," Yohji chuckled as Aya started working on getting rid of his shirt.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Aya demanded, frowning at him. Yohji let Aya help him out of his own shirt before slipping the white fabric down Aya's arms. Okay, this had to be done fast. He started leading Aya backwards toward the bed as he resumed kissing the side of Aya's neck.

"You don't need to know that yet." He pushed Aya backwards onto the bed and twisted the shirt around his wrists, yanking Aya's wrists over his head toward the headboard. Aya thrashed, trying to get out of his grip. Yohji held on tight, grabbing the fur lined handcuffs and snapping them around Aya's wrists before he could break free.

"Take those off me now!" Aya snapped.

"Aya, I told you to trust me!"

"And I did, you fucker!" Aya snarled.

"Language, Aya. I told you we are going to play and we are. But I know I can't trust you to keep your arms down. You wanted to know why this loss of control is a good thing and I'm going to show you. Pick a safety word,"

"No!" Aya growled.

"Aya, if you don't have a safety word I won't know when to stop. And no one uses the word 'no' as a safety word. Something you wouldn't normally say during sex. A mood killer."

"What about my question? it's a mood killer."

"Yeah, but I would have to know the question, and that will kill the mood." Yohji leaned in and kissed him. Aya was starting to co-operate. He'd actually been about to throw in the towel and unlock Aya's cuffs.

"Okay. What if I shout someone else's name?"

"No, that's a mood killer, but its cruel." Yohji slid a hand down Aya's chest, grinning at his sharp intake of breath.

"Okay, sword. That's a mood killer, because it means that if you don't stop I'm going to kill you."

"Good enough for me. Now we're not going to get really in depth here, Aya. I'm not going to do anything you can't handle. If I had you on your knees in cuffs with your arms over your head then you'd know we're getting in depth. We'll go slow, okay?" At Aya's nod Yohji kissed down Aya's neck, sucking up another mark while lightly scratching his nails down Aya's sides.

"That doesn't hurt," Aya pointed out.

"Aya! That wasn't supposed to hurt, now no speaking. You should be good at that part," Yohji teased, winking at him. Yohji kissed down toward Aya's right nipple, and took it in his mouth, Aya gasped.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Aya!" Yohji chided, before leaning in and biting at the hardened nub. He rolled the other one in his fingers, pinching lightly. It was having the desired affect, Aya was gasping beneath him.

Yohji scratched his nails a bit harder down Aya's sides, leaving red marks behind. He wondered what Aya would think in the morning when he saw the marks on his body.

He kissed downward, trailing his tongue over the taut muscles and nipping on the way down.

"You are NOT biting me there!" Aya warned as Yohji started to unzip his pants.

"Wasn't planning on it, now be quiet," Yohji chuckled. Trust Aya to pick _now_ to be talkative. He ignored whatever it was that Aya muttered under his breath. He was sure it hadn't been nice.

Yohji dipped his tongue into Aya's bellybutton before taking the soft surrounding skin in his teeth and pulling at it lightly, just enough to sting.

He freed Aya's member from his pants, looking up at him.

"The pants have to come all the way off. I don't want them ruined," Aya interrupted.

"Oh, for Gods' sake!" Yohji growled, getting up long enough to pull the pants all the way off and throw them on the floor.

"You should fold them so they won't…"

"Aya! Do I need to gag you?" Yohji was getting frustrated. Aya was co-operating, but also not co-operating. How could he teach anything if he kept this up? Aya shook his head no. _Thank God!_

Yohji kissed Aya's stomach again, all the while scratching Aya's thighs. Aya was going to be covered in marks. He knew he couldn't do much more than this, not for Aya's first time in cuffs. If he ever wanted to get the man in them again he was going to have to keep it at Aya's comfort level. Aya was already starting to tense up. He was going to have to save his other toys for another day.

He'd expected as much. He'd only hidden the other toys around in case Aya demanded more, which he'd known most likely wouldn't happen.

"Wait!" Aya all but shouted when Yohji moved to take him in his mouth.

"What is it, baby?" Yohji looked up at him. Aya's eyes were so intense right now, so needy. How in the hell had Aya managed to even get a voice to speak with if he was that needy?

"This was too fast," Yohji had a feeling that Aya didn't mean the pace that he had set for the lesson.

"What do you want, Aya?"

"I…I don't want it to end like it always does. I want you to have sex with me," Aya meant it, too.

"You're not ready for that yet. You might think you are, but you're not. I don't want to do it before you're ready and have it hurt you. I don't want you feeling empty inside afterwards. We have to work up to it," Yohji smiled, kissing his belly again before taking him in his mouth.

It didn't take Aya long at all. Definitely a good sign that he'd enjoyed himself.

Author's notes: Yes I am that big of a bitch, I'm ending it there for tonight.

thanks JollyBigSis for your review. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Yohji! What the hell is this?" Aya screamed, pointing to the hickeys on his neck.

"Do I have to answer that? Do you really not know what that is?" Yohji was grinning at him

"I know what that is, but…did you do that on purpose?" Aya had never ever thought he'd see something like that on his own neck. And then there were the scratches all over. He looked like he'd been attacked. He was just glad none of it hurt. The only thing that hurt were the places where he had stitches. Having his arms stretched to the headboard had done a number on the stitches in his shoulder, and his muscles spasming while Yohji had played with him last night had hurt the stitched up wound there, too. He didn't tell Yohji that, though. He didn't want the man to worry. Of course the stitches in the shoulder had ripped a bit. He'd had to go into the bathroom and remove the old ones and re-stitch the wound himself in order to hide it from Yohji.

"Of course I did. Its called marking your territory."

"You going to piss on my shoes next?" Aya shoved past him, glaring. The last thing he wanted was to go to work today and have all those sickening fan girls asking him about it.

"Aya, are you ever going to ask me whatever it is that's been on your mind?" Yohji asked. Aya shrugged. He didn't really know. He didn't want to ask it anymore.

"Its not important," Aya could feel a slight trembling in his hands. Asking it would hurt Yohji, and probably drive a wedge between them. He didn't want that.

"Its obviously bothering you, Aya, you didn't sleep at all last night, I can tell. And if its one of your mood killer questions it can't be good. So, fess up. What's eating at you?" Yohji was behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Aya was trying to make breakfast, Goddamnit!

"Do I look like I want to cuddle right now, get off of me!" Aya shouted. He felt Yohji withdraw immediately, and felt bad. But it was his rule. He hadn't had any tea yet, and he was starving. Everyone knew to stay out of the kitchen this early.

"Are you two fighting already?" Ken asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Go to hell!" Aya roared at Ken, storming toward him. Ken bolted out of the kitchen and ran to the table, taking the washcloth with him to wipe it down.

Omi was smart enough to walk straight to the table without a word. At least Omi is well trained! Aya shook his head as Yohji plugged in the kettle.

Aya turned on two burners and set the pans on top, greasing them before going to work on chopping up vegetables. He didn't feel like going all out this morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep. He couldn't get that question out of his mind. He'd spent the night hating himself for wanting an answer. It wasn't fair to ask. It would probably break Yohji's heart to ask, and he had a feeling that the answer would break his own. He'd thought he could ask it last night, but even if Yohji had agreed to him using it as a safety word there was no way he would've asked.

Aya dumped the vegetables into a large mixing bowl filled with eggs, stirred it, and then poured it into the pans.

He threw some toast into the toaster. Next he looked at the coffee maker. He had no idea how to use this thing. He supposed the only way to find out was to pull it apart and see how it worked.

Aya flipped it over onto its side. Immediately Ken was there, gently taking it from him with a very careful 'I've got it, Aya.' He was glad. He really didn't want to start unscrewing all the screws and pulling the machine apart. If it were up to him they wouldn't even have the damned thing. Let them boil water on the stove and dump their gross coffee beans into it, then strain it. It couldn't be that hard!

He watched Ken out of the corner of his eye, he wanted to see how it was done. If the damned boy would just move a little bit more Aya could see what he was doing.

He could see Ken pouring water in, but into where? He could smell the coffee beans, so he knew Ken had already put them into…where? Aya would have to experiment with that machine when no one was around.

Now he was frustrated. Hell, he didn't even know where the on button was on the damned thing!!! Aya put a teabag in his cup and poured the hot water on top, covering it to let it steep.

Aya grabbed the pieces of toast and buttered them, slapping them onto two plates. He shoved more toast into the toaster before rolling omelettes onto the plates. He walked over to the table and put the food in front of Ken and Omi. Next he grabbed two glasses, filled them with orange juice and handed it to the boys.

Okay, now he just had to wait for the toast and his and Yohji's would be finished too.

He shook his head as Ken passed his orange juice to Omi. Shit! Ken didn't like juice. He'd just made the damned coffee. Aya knew that he wasn't himself, but he didn't need the boys to be whispering about him where he could hear the sounds but not the words.

He heard Yohji quietly warn the boys to shut the hell up when he noticed that Aya was watching them.

Aya quickly buttered the toast and set them on two plates before dishing out the last two omelettes.

He knew it was unlike him to make the same breakfast more than once a week. He usually tried to mix it up, but his brain didn't want to focus. God, he hoped there was a mission tonight.

Aya brought the two plates to the table and set one in front of Yohji. After quickly looking the table over to make sure it had been cleaned properly Aya set his own plate down.

He dumped the teabag into the garbage and quickly poured Yohji a coffee. He set both drinks on the table before sitting down.

"Aya, did I do something to…" Aya closed his hand over Yohji's mouth and pressed his fork against Yohji's hand, putting just enough pressure for Yohji to jerk his hand away.

"No talking," Aya reminded him. If he had to remind Yohji again it was going to get bloody. When Aya pulled his hand away from Yohji's mouth he winced. He knew he'd stitched that wound too damned tight last night! He could feel it bleeding.

"Aya, you're bleeding!" Omi shouted. Shit, he knew he should've worn the black T-shirt this morning, but he had decided on a blue one. Now it was ruined.

"Its fine." Aya said, getting up from the table to go and stitch it again. It was hard to stitch your own shoulder though, I mean he'd had to use the mirror to properly see what he was doing.

Yohji was right behind him, wrapping an arm around him and leading him to the bathroom.

Aya shook his head no when Yohji told him to lift his arms up to get the shirt off. It had stung to get it on in the first place. No, he was going to cut the damned thing off. It was garbage now anyway.

Aya opened up the first aid kit and pulled out the scissors and cut the shirt off, stuffing it into the garbage can.

"Aya, it looks horrible. It might be infected."

"Its only been stitched for eight hours, Yohji, its not infected!" Aya barked. He paused, damn it! He'd let that slip out, too. Yohji pulled the stitches as quickly as possible.

"Did I rip your stitches last night? Damn it! Aya, you should've told me! I would've stopped! That's what the safety word is for, for me to stop!" Aya forced himself to stay still while Yohji disinfected the wound before he started stitching.

"Its not like it was going to un-rip itself just because I said a magic word. Don't be an idiot."

"No, but I could've re-stitched it myself and made sure it was done properly."

"And then you would've felt bad and stayed away from me. I'm not a pity case, Yohji. I don't want you to treat me like one."

"What about the other one, is it okay? I stayed away from it as much as possible. Did I rip it, too? It looks pretty red," Yohji took a look at it before standing up. Yeah, it was pretty red, but it wasn't infected and it wasn't ripped.

"Promise me you'll tell me next time I really hurt you," Yohji was staring him in the eye.

"Why does it matter so much?" Aya didn't get it. When Yohji was hurt Aya cared that he was hurt, but didn't treat him any different.

"Because you should never hurt because of me, not a bad hurt! Do you understand that?" Yohji's hands were digging into his arms hard enough that they were going to leave bruises behind. Aya winced as his shoulder strained. Yohji quickly pulled away, looking shocked that he'd hurt him so effortlessly.

"I'm sorry, Aya. I keep fucking up, don't I? I want to take care of you and I just keep hurting you."

"I don't need taking care of, Yohji. And I don't mind being hurt. I've done a lot of bad things in my life. I don't deserve the kind of comfort you're offering."

"Is that what your question was about? You deserve to be loved, Aya. Everyone does."

"That wasn't…that wasn't my question." Aya looked down. He wished to hell that it had been his question.

"Then tell me!"

"If you loved her so much how can you claim to love me? Does that mean you didn't love her, or that you don't love me?"

"I'll see you downstairs, Aya. Your stitches look fine," Yohji was glaring at him. He knew the blonde would hate him for it. Yohji left the room, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

_If love hurts this much then I don't want any part of it!_

Author's notes: we tried to post this yesterday and it wouldn't post. Sorry about the wait. My partner is working on the next chapter right now. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Yohji knew he shouldn't have stormed out of the bathroom like that. But Aya's question had hurt. How could Aya doubt him after everything he'd done to try to show his love?

"You two fighting again?" Ken asked, scratching his head with confusion.

"I don't think we are. I just wasn't ready to hear what Aya said. It just…how many times did you have to prove your love to Omi before he believed you loved him?"

"Once. I just had to say it and he believed me. But Omi isn't as socially retarded as Aya. Hell, Aya's been hit by an emotion that he didn't even know existed outside the family. You can't blame the guy for being confused and upset. He's not trying to piss you off or anything, he just doesn't understand everything that's going on right now." Ken shrugged like it was that obvious. So how had Yohji not understood that? He supposed it was because he was so used to fast moving relationships. He wasn't used to having to prove his love at all. Everyone always accepted it when he said he loved them, even Asuka.

"I should probably go and talk to him before he does something stupid like before."

"Well, I did see Manx, but she didn't come in yet. So there's a mission tonight, but she wouldn't have been able to talk to him yet." Omi said as he entered the room. Yohji wondered how long he had been there for.

Yohji didn't know how to answer Aya's question in a way that he would understand, though. The question had hurt so much that Yohji hadn't been able to think, he'd fled as fast as he could.

This was the question that had kept Aya up all night. It needed answering.

Yohji made his way back up the stairs. He was going to set things right. The look on Aya's face when he'd left had hurt him even more than the question. Aya had looked completely broken. He shouldn't be able to hurt the redhead so easily. It wasn't right.

The bathroom was empty. The only other place that Aya would flee to was his room.

Yohji knocked on the door.

"Aya, I have an answer. I'm sorry that I walked out like that. It was thoughtless and stupid. It…your question hurt, that's why I stormed off like that. It wasn't because I don't love you. Can I come in?" No answer. Okay, so Aya was ignoring him.

He put his ear to the door. He could hear Aya's voice, it sounded like he was talking to someone in a hushed voice.

"Why would I want to go there?" Yohji wanted to know who the hell Aya was talking to. And why would he want to hide it from him?

"Are you sure about that?…well, I suppose I could. Then I think I should go to my grave. I think I need to go."

_Grave? Is Aya planning on killing himself? I wouldn't put it past him!_

"You know what they say, dead men don't feel a thing. They're liars. I'll see you soon." He heard Aya hang up. He hadn't realized he was talking on the phone, he'd expected there to be a person in the room. Someone who would climb the fire escape and try to take what was _his_!

"Aya, open up!" Yohji banged on the door, trying to get Aya's attention. He paused when he heard Aya's window open. Shit!

Yohji ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He had to get outside before Aya got down the fire escape and took off.

Yohji ran out the back door just in time to run into Aya and accidentally knock the smaller man flat on his back.

Aya lay there for a second, looking dazed. Yohji grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. He pulled Aya into his arms. He wondered how close he'd just come to losing Aya.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Aya's voice was so small right now, so hurt.

"I love you, Aya, and I'm keeping you. Do you understand that?" Yohji held Aya tight, refusing to let go when Aya tried to pull away.

"No, I don't! You walked away when…" Aya finally sagged against him. Yohji thought for a second that Aya had actually passed out. Aya was giving up, but that didn't mean he understood. Yohji had to make sure he did.

"You were going to throw your life away because I didn't answer you. Well, now I am answering you. I love you, and I'll always love her, too. I love you different, though. More intensely."

"What makes it more intense? I don't understand," Yohji finally let Aya draw back. The redhead didn't look like himself at all. He looked lost.

"When I was wither her I always felt warm inside. The way she smiled, the way she teased me. We were happy. I'm not that person anymore. So as much as I love her it isn't the same as how I love you because _I'm_ not the same. Think about it this way. The first time you picked up a sword, it was probably more of a leisurely activity, right? Something to do that you enjoyed. Now when you practice with your sword you think about the lives you've taken, you think about the lives you'll still take."

"So…you want to kill me?" Aya looked even more confused, but weary now, too.

"No, but the way I feel about you is as intense. Do you get it?" Aya held up a hand to stop him, clearly trying to mull it over.

"How were you going to do it?" Yohji didn't know if he could handle thinking about Aya killing himself. The very thought made tears strain at his eyes.

"Do it?" Aya looked even more confused.

"Off yourself. What was the plan?"

"I wasn't going to kill myself. I was going to visit Knight. I called him because I didn't know what to do. I just needed to get away so that it wouldn't hurt anymore. I thought if I visited my grave after it might give me enough strength to face you everyday, that's all. If I reminded myself that fighting was the only thing that matters I could forget you."

"Could you forget me so easily?" Yohji reached over and brushed the hair out of Aya's eyes.

"I had to try, Yohji. If you didn't love me then I had to try to get you out of my system, even if I ended up having to change teams. Knight was telling me that they'd be happy to have me back, but he wanted to talk to me first. But I think if you love me then I don't need to talk to Knight. He'll understand."

"Can I kiss you, Aya?" Yohji cupped Aya's cheek in his hand, staring into Aya's beautiful violet eyes.

"Only if you mean it. I mean really mean it. I don't want you to play with me, Yohji. I need it to be love between us or nothing at all. A question shouldn't have made you leave me so easily. It was a bad question, Yohji. I know that. That was why I hadn't asked it right away. Is it real, Yohji?"

"Its always been real, Aya." Yohji could've wept when Aya closed the distance between them and kissed him first. The kiss was heated, with one of Aya's hands tangled in his hair and the other one against his lower back.

"Get him, Aya!" Ken shouted from the window, followed by the sound of him getting smacked with something, and Omi telling him to shut up.

Aya was beat red as he pulled away. Yohji chuckled as he put an arm around Aya and led him back inside.

"Let's say you call your friend and cancel and I can hold you all night long. Sound good?"

"Yohji? Its broad daylight. I'm not going to lay in bed all day and all night, even if it is to spend time with you."

"Sorry, I got carried away. But you had me really worried. But maybe we can get Ken and Omi to cover the shop for us while we have some time to spend together. No sleeping until its dark, I promise," Yohji grinned at him. Aya definitely looked intrigued.

Author's notes: This chapter took me a bit longer than I expected. I was listening to Juka, and he's so beautiful I had to keep turning back to the music video while writing.

anyways, LOL!

thanks JollyBigSis and Kate the Night for your reviews. :)

oh yeah, and did I mention that my partner is cruel for leaving a cliffhanger like that for me to pick up? LOL!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Aya followed Yohji into the bedroom. He was curious about what Yohji had in store for him. They hadn't even had to ask Ken and Omi to cover, the boys announced that they were covering their shift. Ken had announced another 'get him, Aya!' before Omi smacked him upside the head with the frying pan. Though why he used the frying pan on Ken Aya had no idea. Omi could reach Ken's head good enough to smack him with his hand.

Aya timidly followed Yohji toward the bed. Part of him was afraid. He was afraid that Yohji was going to do something he wasn't ready for, and another part of him was afraid that Yohji wouldn't.

"Aya, its okay. Its just me," Yohji kissed him lightly on the lips. Aya moved in and crushed his lips against Yohji's. He wouldn't be satisfied with such a light kiss.

"Do you know what I want to do to you right now?" Yohji whispered in his ear as he pulled Aya flush against him. Aya gasped as Yohji's straining hard-on pressed against his own.

"I don't know. You keep starting and stopping, how should I know?"

"Aya, it wasn't really a question. Sometimes I'll say things just to get you turned on. So pay attention or you'll totally kill the mood." Yohji chuckled, depositing a kiss on the side of Aya's neck.

"Oh, I killed it already?" Aya drew back with a frown. He hadn't meant to!

"No, now hush." Aya let Yohji pull his shirt up over his head. It stung his stitches, but he didn't feel them tear, and Yohji didn't try to trap him this time.

Aya grabbed the shirt before Yohji could throw it on the floor and folded it up, placing it on the dresser. Yohji was grinning and shaking his head at him. Aya grabbed the hem of Yohji's shirt and pulled it up over his head. Then an idea caught him. He twisted the fabric around Yohji's wrists and shoved him down on the bed.

"Well now, this is a change, isn't it?" Yohji was grinning as Aya handcuffed him.

"A good change or a bad change? I can undo these if…"

"A good change. Change is always good, Aya. But if you really want to play uncuff me and I'll set up the other cuffs." That had him intrigued. There was more than one set of cuffs?

"Where's the key?" Aya looked around, opening the drawers.

"My left pants pocket. I always keep them on me in case I need them." Aya nodded and shoved his hand into Yohji's front pocket, fishing around for the keys. He paused when Yohji groaned. He blushed hard when he realized he was touching Yohji's member while looking for the key. He grinned and used his other hand to palm Yohji through his pants.

"Goddamn, Aya. You should stop that now. You don't want me to be finished that early," Yohji gasped.

"Why? I thought that was a good thing. You always get me to finish early. And I have no idea what you do afterwards, because I haven't…"

"Aya, focus. The key?" Yohji was chuckling. Aya paused as he looked into Yohji's eyes. Nothing but warmth and need written in his soul.

"Oh, right!" Aya grabbed the key and quickly unlocked Yohji's wrists. He straddled Yohji and kissed him, plundering his mouth.

"Are we using safety words today?" Aya asked against Yohji's lips.

"As long as you follow my instructions I won't need one." Yohji nipped at Aya's lower lip. Aya gasped as Yohji caught his hips and thrust up against him. That felt so good!

"I need you to get off me, baby, if we're going to do this." Aya frowned but did as he was told.

"Should I take my clothes off now?"

"Yeah," Aya stared as Yohji stripped down naked. Yohji was beautiful, Aya's eyes roamed over every inch of his body.

He quickly removed his own pants and folded them up, setting them on top of his shirt. Then made quick work of his boxers, doing the same.

"Look up, Aya." Aya did as he was told an found himself staring at a strange contraption. He'd been too preoccupied to notice it last night.

He watched Yohji reach up and grab a pair of leather cuffs, pulling them down just far enough to wrap them around his wrists, stretching his arms up as high as they could go with him on his knees.

"Tighten them so I can't pull away."

"But you'd pull away only if I really hurt you, so isn't it a bad thing?" Aya wasn't sure about this at all.

"I trust you to stop when I tell you to. Now tighten them up so that I can't pull free." Aya's eyes were wide as he did what he was told. This was so strange!

"Reach under the bed, there's a few interesting toys there. You can pick whatever you want and I'll tell you how to use it."

"Why are they under the bed?"

"For easy access, now grab something and I'll tell you how to play with it." Yohji was panting. _Does it hurt to have your arms stretched up like that?_

Aya took a peek under the bed. There was a whip, a wooden paddle and something strange that he didn't understand. He'd seen them lining the wall in the sex shop, but had assumed they were for girls because Yohji hadn't explained them to him.

Aya put all three items on the bed.

"I don't know what to do with them, so I don't know what to choose." Aya pointed out.

"The paddle down there is for spanking, the whip is kind of obvious, and the vibrator is to shove into my body."

"Into your body? Where?" Aya had no idea. Putting it down Yohji's throat didn't sound like fun.

"Aya, it goes in my ass." Aya choked. Yohji couldn't be serious!

"Why?" Aya eyed the thing like it was a demon. He couldn't do that to Yohji! It looked like a bad pain to him.

"Because it feels good, okay, just trust me on this. Why don't you give it a try. There should be lubricant in the top drawer there.," Yohji strained his wrist and pointed at the stand next to the bed.

"Are you sure this isn't a bad hurt?" Aya asked as he found the lube and put it all over the thing.

"Its fine, Aya. Go ahead." Aya didn't want to look as he did what he was told. He put it in as far as it would go.

"Now turn it on,"

"There's an on switch? What does on do?" Aya was curious now. He was half expecting it to sing or something. Aya found the switch and turned it on. He jerked back when it started to vibrate.

"That is so strange! And you like that? How bad does it hurt?"

"Just hurts going in when you haven't been prepped. But its fine."

"Prepped? You didn't tell me about prepped," Aya looked at the other items. Had he been supposed to know about that?

"Its fine, Aya, now pick something else…no, leave it in, and pick something else."

Aya's eyes were wide as saucers, but he didn't want to pick up another toy, he wanted to try something else.

Aya moved around in front of Yohji, going up on his knees to kiss him. Yohji was more than eager, pulling the air out of his lungs as he strained against him.

"I don't want another toy right now." Aya kissed the side of Yohji's neck, moving downward. He bit Yohji's nipple hard enough for the man to hiss, then repeated the motion with the other one.

What he really wanted to try he was moving quickly towards, kissing downward, nipping at the skin like Yohji had done for him, before taking him in his mouth.

"Goddamn, baby," Yohji gasped. Aya tried to recreate what Yohji had done to him, moving his mouth and tongue over the swollen flesh. It didn't take Yohji long before he came. Aya almost choked with surprise, but swallowed it all down.

"I didn't think you would do that, Aya," Yohji chuckled.

Aya reached up and unbuckled Yohji's wrists before reaching around and pulling that monstrosity out of Yohji.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all, but it was amazing regardless," Yohji kissed him again.

Aya gasped as Yohji leaned down and reciprocated, taking him in his mouth. Yohji was so good at that. He hadn't realized just how badly he'd needed to release. Seeing Yohji strung up like that had done it for him.

Aya leaned into Yohji's arms as the blonde hugged him up against his body.

"When are we going to have sex?" Aya asked, drawing back enough to look him in the eye.

"Soon, but not just yet." Aya nodded, accepting that answer.

Author's notes: Teased you again, didn't we? LOL!

Thanks JollyBigSis and Kate the Night for your reviews. :)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Yohji felt so good. Right now all he could do was watch Aya and try to invade the man's space as much as possible.

Aya didn't seem to mind right now, while they waited for Manx to show up again and give them the mission details.

Yohji sat on the couch beside Aya and pulled the smaller man into his lap so that Aya Could continue reading and cuddle at the same time.

Yohji pushed his luck and started kissing the side of Aya's neck. Omi and Ken were doing their best to ignore them. The boys practically leapt off their seats when the doorbell rang.

Yohji felt Aya tense as a deep voice greeted the boys.

"Is Ran here?" The man asked. Yohji followed Aya as the swordsman made his way toward the door.

"Who are you?" Yohji asked the beautiful blonde haired man that stood in the doorway next to Manx.

"My name is Knight. I came here to check on Ran. He didn't show up to our meeting, I was worried." the man explained.

"I forgot to call," Aya said, shrugging. The man nodded and turned on his heel with a quick 'if you need me you know where to find me.'

Yohji knew Aya wasn't the cheating type, but even so, Yohji felt jealous. Was this man competition for Aya's heart.

Manx walked in with her usual closely guarded facial expressions and a folder in her hands. She motioned for them to follow her down to the mission room.

Yohji held Aya's hand as they made their way down the stairs.

"Abyssinian, how are your wounds?" Manx asked. Yohji knew it wasn't because she really cared about his health. She was asking because she wanted to know if he was out of commission.

"I'm fine," Aya answered, typical Aya. His arm could be falling off and he'd still say he was fine.

Manx nodded as she set up the video for them to watch.

The target was a child killer. He kidnapped children and killed them in horrible ways that Yohji didn't want to hear about, it made him want to vomit.

He looked at Aya, who's eyes were very dark with rage. Aya was feeling what he was feeling. Disgusted and wrathful.

"How many of us will the mission take?" Yohji asked, watching Aya take the folder from Manx.

"All four. There are two floors with guards. Our information says that he should be there tonight. Are you all in?"

At Aya's nod Yohji told Manx that he would go as well. He wasn't going to leave Aya without backup even without a damsel in distress. Actually, he found himself not giving a damn if there was a girl involved. He wanted to be at Aya's side.

Once Manx left they all put on their mission gear and headed toward the man's mansion. Aya riding in Yohji's car and Omi on the back of Ken's bike. It seemed perfect, but he couldn't help but wonder if Aya's injuries would get in the way. He was going to have to watch the redhead like a hawk, making sure he didn't get hurt.

"Aya, are you sure you want to do this? You could always wait in the car," it was a wish that Yohji knew would never come true. Aya ignored his question completely and got out of the car. _Well, it was worth a try_.

Yohji pulled Aya to him and kissed him hard. If anything happened he wanted Aya to know that he was needed, so that he wouldn't go all suicidal again.

Aya drew back, his eyes warm as he looked at Yohji. Yohji would kill for moments like this to last forever. This connection was worth everything.

"You ready?" Aya asked him. Yohji nodded. Together they snuck through the gates and ran toward the mansion, hiding behind anything they came across so that the outside security cameras wouldn't pick up on anything.

Omi and Ken were close behind. Omi was using his laptop to cancel out the security system. They crept through the doors, keeping to the shadows.

Aya pointed upward and Yohji knew he meant for Omi and Ken to check upstairs. The two boys nodded and ran toward the stairs.

Aya was in better shape than Yohji had expected, lunging out of the shadows at guards and killing them before they had a chance to scream.

Yohji let his wires loose, catching the guards that Aya hadn't gotten to. The mission was going fast. Before they knew it Omi was talking into his earpiece, telling them that the target was dead. _Mission complete_.

Aya looked disappointed. Yohji knew how much Aya loved to catch the targets himself.

"You'll get the next one," Yohji chuckled, wrapping an arm around Aya's shoulders. The swordsman nodded, but didn't say a word.

It didn't matter though, all Yohji could think about was how good he felt right now. After having spent some 'quality time' with Aya all of Yohji's problems had seemed to vanish. He felt whole as he wrapped his arms around Aya and kissed him again.

"Quit messing around, you two. I just set the bombs to go off in five minutes, we have to get out of here," Omi said as he and Ken ran down the stairs.

"You look worn out, Aya. You need to get more sleep," Ken pointed out as they ran out the front doors. Yohji was surprised Aya hadn't snapped at him to mind his own damned business.

When Yohji got in the car the first thing he did was pull Aya's turtleneck down to look at his stitches. Nothing was pulled, so it was all good.

"You could've just asked," Aya said in a deadpan.

"You've already lied about it once, so I had to check firsthand." Yohji grinned at him. Aya just shook his head and looked out the window.

As Yohji drove away he could hear the building coming crashing down.

Author's notes: Okay, there's another one. And hahaha! No smut, just a bit of kissing. My partner has told me that the next chapter is going to have some really good humour in it.

Thanks JollyBigSis and Kate the Night for your reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Aya smiled as Yohji released him. He'd already had his morning tea, so it was all good.

"You sure you don't want to come to get groceries?" Aya nodded, he was sure. "Anything you want to add to the list?"

"Tofu, jasmine rice, and any fruit you can get your hands on. Oh, and green tea, I'm almost out." Yohji kissed him one more time and then nodded

Once he was sure that his teammates had left Aya eyed the evil coffee maker. He was going to learn how to use the damned thing even if it killed him.

He flipped it over onto his side and proceeded to use a screwdriver to pull it apart piece by piece. He supposed he should write down how everything went together. But then again, he was smart enough to figure out how it would go back to normal.

It didn't seem to matter though. Even with it pulled apart he couldn't see how it worked.

He knew that it wouldn't take the others to get groceries, so he wanted coffee to be ready for them when they got back.

Aya slapped the stupid machine back together any which way. It looked like crap. There was no way he could pretend he hadn't played with it.

Aya filled a pot with hot water and put it on the burner, pouring coffee beans into it. It didn't take long to smell like the coffee that the others usually made.

He took out a strainer and strained the beans so that pure coffee poured into the two cups. Omi would have juice like usual, so he didn't need more than two cups.

He opened the fridge and grabbed the milk. The container was empty. Who the hell puts the empty carton back in the fridge!!!

Aya looked around in the fridge. He needed something that was a milk product. All he could come up with was butter and cream cheese. Aya shrugged and plopped two tablespoons of butter into one cup and one tablespoon of cream cheese into the other.

It didn't look right, but it was good enough. Then he grabbed the sugar and put two tablespoons into each cup and stirred them.

He quickly washed up the dishes and got rid of any other evidence that he had used a pot instead of the coffee maker.

As if on cue his teammates came through the door with bags full of groceries.

"It smells like burnt coffee in here," Ken griped. Aya wanted to smack him upside the head for insulting his efforts.

"I made you coffee," Aya said, keeping how proud of himself he was out of his voice and facial expression.

"Our Coffee maker is ruined! What the hell, Aya!" Ken screeched.

"It was like that when I woke up," Aya lied.

"Baby, what do you have against our coffee maker?" Yohji asked, wrapping his arms around him.

"I didn't know how it worked, so I pulled it apart to see." Aya let Yohji kiss the side of his neck. Omi and Ken were fast at work putting the groceries away.

Yohji picked up his coffee and stared at it before taking a sip. Aya didn't miss the grimace on his face before Yohji gulped down the entire cup. He'd drank it so fast that Aya knew he hated it and was just humouring him.

"What did you put in it?" Yohji asked, grinning at him as he pulled him close again.

"We ran out of milk," Aya said, blushing as Ken picked up his cup and took a quick drink. Ken rushed to the sink and spat it out.

"It wasn't that bad!" Aya pouted.

"I found cream cheese and butter. They're milk products so it should've worked!" Aya leaned into Yohji's arms.

"Baby, next time you decide to make coffee ask me how its done. If we don't have milk then just add extra sugar." Aya nodded. He hadn't thought of that.

"We need to get a new coffee maker. I'll show you how it works," Yohji snorted, kissing him.

"I know you were just trying to do something nice for us. Thanks, Aya." Yohji kissed the side of his neck, sucking up a mark there. Aya gasped. That always felt so good.

"Come on, guys, not in the kitchen," Ken griped, his hands on his hips.

"You're just jealous because Omi won't make out with you in the kitchen," Yohji teased. Both Yohji and Aya went still when they saw the frying pan come out of the cupboard.

"Sorry, Omi!" Yohji exclaimed. Omi nodded and slammed the pan onto the burner.

"Its your turn to watch the shop," Ken said. Aya nodded. He'd known that before Ken told him. He had looked at the schedule.

Author's notes: thanks Kate the Night and JollyBigSis for your reviews. ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Yohji grinned from ear to ear as he finished cleaning up. They'd closed the shop already and Aya was just finishing counting up the till.

Yohji closed the blinds and came up behind Aya, making sure to make noise so that he didn't startle the swordsman. He didn't want a hug to turn violent.

"Haven't seen Manx, so there's no mission tonight," Yohji whispered in Aya's ear. He felt the redhead quiver.

"What shall we do to pass the time?" Yohji teased, sliding one of his hands down Aya's stomach, moving down to grasp him through his jeans.

Yohji turned Aya around and lifted him, planting him on the counter. Aya looked startled as Yohji moved to stand between his thighs. Yohji loved the fact that Aya never ever really knew what was coming. It was part of the reason that he hadn't slept with Aya yet. A small part. The other reason was because he didn't want to send Aya running for the hills because he gave him more than he could handle. Aya had looked ready to bolt when he'd used the vibrator. _Just imagine what he would do if he found out what was really supposed to go there_. Yohji grinned and kissed him, wrapping one arm around Aya's waist to pull him even closer.

"Yohji, we shouldn't, not in here," Aya whispered, pulling back to look him in the eye.

"Who cares, the blinds are closed. No one's going to see us." Yohji kissed down Aya's neck before biting down. Aya gasped, trembling in his arms. Yohji let go before he broke the flesh.

"A good hurt, right Aya?" Yohji asked, kissing the red teeth marks.

"Oh, hell no!" Ken's voice rang out. Yohji pulled away from Aya, who was blushing all the way to his ears.

"You two are not fucking on a counter that I have to work at, too!" Ken griped.

"You two had better keep it in the bedroom! I don't care if you cuddle or whatever, but you keep your clothes on in the shop!" Omi said, coming up behind Ken.

"Whatever, Mom." Yohji snorted. He frowned when Omi turned on his heel and walked away.

"Hey, Aya, lets get the hell out of here. Omi's going to the kitchen and I sure as hell don't want to be here when he comes back."

"Afraid he'll make you his bitch?" Ken snickered. Yohji gave him the finger and then grabbed Aya's hand. Aya's lips twitched in a tiny smile. Yohji took that as a good sign and quickly led Aya to the stairs.

"Hurry up, Aya!" Yohji whispered, pulling him faster. Aya just rolled his eyes and quickened his pace. Yohji wanted to run and throw Aya on his bed, but the swordsman obviously didn't feel like running. _Stubborn ass doesn't want to look like he's running away from Omi!_

He slipped into his room and yanked Aya in with him before closing and locking the door. _Little brat can't get me now! _He knew that Omi wouldn't pick the lock to his bedroom. The kid always respected the locked door rule.

Yohji yanked his shirt up over his head and slipped out of his pants.

"Why are you rushing?" Aya asked, pulling his own shirt off. Wanting to see his reaction, Yohji grabbed Aya's shirt, crumpled it in a ball and threw it on the floor.

"Why did you do that?" Aya walked over to the discarded shirt and picked it up, folding it neatly.

"Because sometimes its okay if things get messy."

"Seems to be the rule you live by. But my rule is that sometimes things need to be organized. I won't live like a sloth," Aya poked a finger into his chest, a small smirk playing over his lips as he pulled off his pants and folded them up.

"I would hardly call a few clothes on the floor living like a sloth," Yohji snickered, ignoring Aya's incredulous look. "Now get over here," Yohji wrapped is arms around Aya and pulled him closer.

"What do you want to do, Aya?" Yohji grinned, kissing him slowly.

"I thought we were going to do what we normally do. What were we supposed to be doing?" Yohji chuckled at Aya's confused look.

"We are, baby. I didn't bring you in here to watch TV, you little mood killer. I wanted you to decide if you wanted to be the one cuffed or not. Which do you prefer? I like both, I'm pretty versatile." Yohji kissed him again, slow and deep, making Aya gasp into his mouth.

"You know what you're doing better than I do. I'll let you cuff me." Yohji could've had a heart attack at that. He hadn't expected Aya to let him do it again.

"Blindfold?" Aya shook his head. No, he knew the redhead would still turn that down.

"How is your shoulder? Can you raise your arms over your head or do I need to cuff them low?"

"I'll rip the stitches if I put them up too high," Aya reluctantly admitted. Yohji smiled, that meant that Aya was interested though. So it wasn't a moot point that Aya would let him use the heavy equipment to shackle him up.

"What do you say to me using the whip on you?" He knew damned well that Aya would not like the paddle, it would embarrass him, but the whip was a hard call.

"I guess its okay," Aya shrugged. Yohji pulled out the fur lined handcuffs and latched them into the top of the headboard before clipping them around Aya's wrists. That way Aya still had to kneel to be comfortable, but wouldn't pull any of his stitches.

"Same safety word?" Aya nodded. Yohji started out slow, bringing a hiss from Aya. The redhead didn't say anything though, so Yohji took it as incentive to strike a bit harder. Strike after strike until Aya seemed adjusted to the feel a bit before he let it go as hard as he dared to. He didn't want to draw blood, and he didn't want Aya to be averse to this later.

"Continue or stop?" Yohji asked. He had a feeling that Aya wanted him to stop.

"I…don't know. I think I would rather you over here with me," Aya said quietly, panting for his breath.

Yohji set the whip down and crawled up onto the bed behind Aya. He wanted him so badly right now. Aya looked so damned good on his knees!

He reached around and unlocked the cuffs before wrapping his arms around Aya.

"You should've said the safety word, Aya," Yohji pointed out.

"But then you wouldn't have touched me," Aya said. Shit! Yohji hadn't realized that he hadn't really explained the safety word very well.

"Aya, the safety word is to halt everything, yes. But once everything stops I would've asked you if you wanted me to touch you."

"Oh, okay." Aya turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Aya, can I try something new on you?" Yohji asked, drawing back to look the redhead in the eye.

"A pain something?" Aya asked, frowning.

"Not exactly. It will sting a bit, but then it will get better," Yohji slid a hand down to the small of Aya's back.

Aya's frown deepened but he nodded. Yohji smiled and kissed Aya. He wasn't going to have sex with Aya tonight, but he did want Aya to understand the feeling.

"I want you to close your eyes without peeking." Aya glared at him but closed his eyes. Yohji knew it was a huge loss of control for Aya to close his eyes, but damned if he wanted Aya to bolt.

Yohji reached under his pillow and pulled out a bottle of lube, squeezing some out onto his index finger. He wasn't going to do more than one. He just wanted Aya to get used to the feel.

"I need you to relax. If you tense up its going to hurt." Yohji slid his one arm around Aya's back, holding him still while he slowly started to insert his finger.

Aya immediately struggled, shoving at him.

"Aya, its important!" Yohji shouted. Aya's hands snapped up around his neck. Yohji let go immediately. The second he did Aya was gone. _Shit! I suppose I should've seen that coming._

_Author`s notes: Thanks JollyBigSis for your review. :)  
_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Aya didn't know who else to turn to. He couldn't go to Omi with this. He was embarrassed. It wasn't like the other things that he and Yohji had done. He felt humiliated. _Why would he do something like this without asking? I would've said no, but at least he could've asked!_

He was still in his mission clothes. He'd accepted a solo mission from Manx before he'd been able to drive here.

Aya knocked on the door. He awkwardly clutched the present in his hands. The door swung open and he was greeted by Pawn, who grinned with excitement when he saw him. He shook his head at the 'its my birthday, wanna spank me?' pin that the boy wore on his sweater.

"You remembered!" Pawn squealed with delight, accepting the gift that Aya handed to him.

"Eighteen now?" Aya asked. Pawn nodded.

"Ran's here!" Pawn screamed through the house as Aya stepped inside.

"What did you get me!!!" Pawn sat down at the table and ripped the paper open. Aya hadn't known what to get him, so he'd picked up the latest espionage video game.

"Oh my God!!!!" Pawn shouted. "Thanks!" Pawn ran away to play the game. Aya snorted at the boy's antics.

"Hey there, Ran." He was greeted by Masato, who was heading out for a smoke break. "Everything alright? Or did you come here to pick on Knight? He's in a mood right now, so you might not want to."

"I…have some questions. I…never mind."

"Ran, you know you can talk to me, right? And if you're uncomfortable you can always talk to Knight. He might be pissy right now, but he's not likely to ever turn you away." He had a point.

"Sex questions," Aya said, blushing from ear to ear.

"Ran, you don't really want to know anything of the sort from me. My tastes are a bit…different. Knight's in his room, you should go and talk to him."

Aya nodded. He slowly made his way up the stairs. He felt a lump of dread in his stomach as he reached the top.

He walked to Knight's door and lightly knocked.

"It can wait," Knight snapped. Why's he so mad? Aya shrugged and shoved the door open anyway.

"Ran?" Knight got up so quickly that his chair fell over.

"Are you alrigh, Yuushi?" Aya asked. The man looked worn out.

"I'm fine. I just…sometimes love isn't returned, you know?" Aya nodded. Yeah, he knew. When he'd thought Yohji didn't care about him it was like the end of the world.

"What about you, Ran, you okay? You don't look it." Aya shook his head. No, he was everything but alright. Aya walked over to Knight's fallen chair and picked it up, sitting down.

Knight sat down on the bed opposite him, frowning.

"Have you ever…had someone do something to you that you…maybe I just don't get it. But he should've asked." Aya shook his head.

"What's going on? Was it that man? Did he hurt you?" Knight looked pissed off now. Aya nodded. Yeah, Yohji had hurt him, he'd broken his trust.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Aya blushed, but explained everything to Knight, who stared wide eyed at him.

"So, did it hurt you because he pinned you against him? Is that what the problem was?" Knight rested his elbows on his knees and looked at him.

"Why would he do that to me? I would've said no if he'd asked, but that doesn't mean he should've done that!" Aya growled.

"You two have been building up to sex, right? That was your goal, yes?" Aya nodded, not sure exactly where this was going.

"If he'd had sex with you without having done that first I would've been on the doorstep ready to kill him. Its…its part of the process. If he doesn't do that to you it will hurt like hell when he tries to couple with you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Why?" Aya was trying to wrap his head around it, but couldn't quite figure it out.

"Ran, you don't have a clue what I'm talking about, do you? I'd thought you were confused because someone had hurt you. I didn't realize it was because you didn't know what was going on. I'm sorry." Knight reached over and lay a hand on Aya's shoulder.

"Ran, are you sure he's the one? You need to be sure. Once you give yourself to him you won't be able to take it back."

"He's the one, Yuushi," Aya had a feeling he was missing something here. Why did Knight look so sad?

"Then go back there and talk to him. Trust him. He was just trying to make things easier for you."

"How can _that_ make things easier?" Aya wanted an answer, damnit! He was tired of everyone being so fucking cryptic about it!

"Ran, do you know how men have sex?"

"No, no one will tell me! He should tell me!" Aya all but shouted.

"There's a reason he hasn't told you, and the reason is your reaction to what he just did. You didn't stop to ask him why he did it, you just got the hell out of there. He's afraid you're going to run away on him. In the same situation I would do exactly what he did, well, without the whipping, but you know what I mean. You're not good with your emotions. You don't know how to express them properly so you either run like hell or you attack."

"I don't need to hear that from you!" Aya roared, taking a swing at him. Knight caught his fist and shoved him back, rising to his feet. He was right, of course, when he was upset he liked to fight. Knight saying it out loud was like him giving him permission to attack.

He dodged a punch to the face and hissed as the fist nailed his shoulder. Knight came to a dead halt.

"You've been injured." Knight sat back down, refusing to fight anymore. "Was it him?"

"No. It was a mission I shouldn't have taken. I was upset," Aya explained.

"Want to go and get some tea?" Knight smiled at him.

"I guess I should go home and talk to him. You're sure, though, that he had to do that?" He folded his arms over his chest. He felt naked under Knight's watchful eye.

"I'm sure. See that you do talk to him. Whatever you decide to do after you have gotten your answers is entirely up to you. If worst comes to worst you are welcome to stay here."

"I…thank you," Aya nodded to him. He wished Knight would've really fought with him. The mission had been too easy, it hadn't taken his frustrations away. He was disappointed.

He wondered, had Yohji explained to him what that was for, would he have reacted differently? Would he have let him?

He wished he had an answer. Instead he still felt like his heart was heavy in his chest.

Author's notes: I have no freaking idea what the layout of the Crasher's safe house is like, but I wanted Aya and Knight to have some privacy, therefore I gave them a two level place.

thanks JollyBigSis and Kate the Night for your reviews. And yes, there was no sex in this chapter. Its coming, just give it a little bit longer. ;P


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Yohji paused in watering the daisies when he heard Aya's voice. He really didn't know what to do. He wanted to run to Aya, but he didn't want to scare him away.

He listened to Omi rant about how worried they all were. And they had been, too. With a mission and no phone call or anything afterwards? Yohji had been repeating the other solo mission in his head over and over again, running in to find Aya barely alive.

"I went to visit Knight. Forgot to call."

"You visited him all night long? And all day?" Omi asked, frowning at him. That was something Yohji wanted to know, too! He'd only seen Knight briefly, but he'd seen the way the man looked at Aya.

"No, I spent some time listening to Pawn babble on about everything he got for his birthday. Then I started driving home and got tired, so I pulled over and slept in the car. I m must've really needed the sleep, because I just woke up a little while ago."

"If you would've called one of us would've come to pick you up!" Omi's voice was getting more shrill. _Kid had better watch himself_. Aya's voice was tight, like he was getting pissed off.

"I'm here now so quit bitching!" Aya snarled. Yohji finally turned around to look at Aya. Yohji fought to stand still as Aya came toward him. The redhead still looked pissed off.

"You should've explained things to me," Aya's voice was very quiet, Yohji almost missed what he'd said.

"I wanted to, but I knew you would run. Unless I show you it doesn't seem to make sense to you, and I can't blame you. Its new territory for you. I'm sorry," and he was. It hadn't turned out the way he'd planned. He'd hurt Aya, broken his trust.

"Do you know what I had to do? I had to go and talk to Knight about it. And he's lovesick over god knows who. So me asking questions like that was like rubbing it in his face that he didn't have anyone!" Even though the words were harsh, Aya's eyes were unguarded, sad.

Yohji took a chance and pulled Aya into his arms. He smiled when Aya's sank into his arms.

"I was so worried about you. I'm sorry, baby," Yohji reluctantly let Aya pull away. He lay his hand against Aya's cheek.

"God, and I thought you were mushy sometimes, Omi!" Ken laughed. Omi grabbed him by the ear and dragged him toward the roses.

"You two go on. Ken and I will watch the shop, we're dead in here anyway." Omi said with a grin.

"Aya, we need to talk," Yohji took him by the hand and led him toward the stairs.

"What are we talking about?" Did he really have no freaking clue what they were going to talk about?

Yohji led him into his room and sat down on the bed. Aya sat down next to him, looking at him expectantly.

"Aya, do you know why I did what I did?"

"Knight said it was necessary and that you knew I would run away if you asked." Okay, so apparently Knight had really gotten an earful of the situation. "He said something about it hurting if you didn't. When I asked him for more details he said I should talk to you about it. Oh, and he says he would've done the same thing." Aya shrugged and looked down for a second before meeting his eyes again.

"I was afraid you would run away if I told you. And I don't want to ruin things for you by explaining. You haven't been with anyone before. If I had explained any of the things we've done you would never have agreed to them."

"I…" Yohji put a finger to Aya's lips to shush him.

"What if I had told you upfront I was going to put my tongue in your mouth? Don't tell me for a second that you would've let me. And what if I told you I was going to put my mouth here," Yohji reached and touched Aya between the legs. The redhead blushed, knowing that Yohji was right.

"I told you about the whip because it's a matter of personal choice. I showed you some other toys for the same reason. Hell, I took you to those sex shops for that reason, and you didn't react very well when these things were explained to you." Aya nodded, seeming to have gotten it.

"I'm not going to push you, Aya. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. Hell, I'd live like a fucking monk if it was the only way to keep you," Yohji grinned at the small smile that touched Aya's lips.

"For the first time in my life I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on. Its frustrating and, at the same time, I understand what you're saying," Aya conceded.

"Can I kiss you?" Yohji asked, not wanting to overstep his boundaries.

"Like you need to ask," Aya snorted, leaning in and kissing him. _Why is it that fighting makes kissing him that much more amazing? _Yohji winced when Aya's hands fisted in his hair.

Yohji slid his hands around Aya's waist and pulled him up into his lap. He felt Aya's back stiffen, but the swordsman didn't move to pull away.

Yohji wasn't going to chance trying that again just yet. He didn't want Aya to feel like he was being pushed into a corner.

"Do I need to take my clothes off now?" Aya asked.

"Only if you want to," Yohji grinned at the cute look Aya gave him.

"Only if you're going to. I'm not going to be naked alone." Yohji had to chuckle at that. _Little mood killer_. Aya climbed off of him, staring at him.

"One of these days I'm going to teach you sex talk, Aya."

"Why, am I bad at it?"

"You were _trying_?!!!" Yohji couldn't believe that _that _was trying.

"Jerk," Aya growled, but started undressing anyway.

"Are you going to try 'that' again?" Aya asked as Yohji got up and shed his own clothes.

"Not tonight," Yohji pulled Aya into his arms and pressed their members together, fisting them in one hand.

"But Knight said you have to so that we…"

"Aya, don't say his name while we're doing this," Yohji whispered against his lips.

"Why?"

"Because no one wants to hear someone else's name in the bedroom," Yohji silenced him with a kiss. Aya growled into his mouth a second before he came. Yohji followed suit.

"Oh, you should've said that to me from the start, I wouldn't have…"

"You wouldn't be Aya if you didn't at least try to kill the mood," Yohji laughed as Aya smacked him upside the head.

"I want you to sleep in here tonight, Aya." Yohji pulled the blankets back and climbed into the bed. Aya surprised him by climbing in and settling against him despite the grumbled 'I just woke up'.

"Thank you, Aya." Aya just grunted a response.

Author's notes: Okay, another chapter done. :)

Thanks JollyBigSis and Kate the Night for your reviews. Don't worry, we're just a hop skip and a jump from the good stuff. LOL!

I want her to write it and she wants me to write it. LOL!

Maybe we'll have to tagteam it to make it fair. ;P


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Aya's eyes slid open when Yohji called his name. He turned over onto his back and looked at the man, who was approaching the bed with a tray.

"Made you breakfast, Aya. You were out like a light," Yohji set the tray down.

"Where's yours?" Aya stretched as much as he could without hurting his injuries. The one on his stomach was healing nicely, but his shoulder was still sore.

"I ate while I was cooking." Yohji assured him. Aya looked at the tea, wondering if Yohji knew how to make it right or if he'd get first hand experience of how badly _he'd_ screwed up the _coffee_ before.

"Its not poisoned, Aya," Yohji chuckled, sitting down on the bed next to him.

Aya looked over the sausage and eggs. _Its breakfast pizza morning, not sausage and eggs! _But he kept that thought to himself and thanked Yohji for the food. It was nice to not have to get up and cook for everyone for a change.

"Omi told me you were going to throw it out the window." Yohji chuckled. _And if it were anyone else I probably would have!_ Aya ate in silence. Despite what he'd thought, Yohji had cooked everything perfectly. Now here was the moment of truth. Aya took a tentative sip of the tea. It wasn't as good as his own, but it was a damned good attempt. He drank the rest of it fairly quickly.

"So, how was it?" Yohji asked, kissing the side of his neck. Aya shivered. He loved it when Yohji did that.

"It was really good, but you should've made the tea stronger." Yohji snorted at that and kissed him again, this time on the mouth.

"Yohji, I just woke up and I just ate, I need to brush my teeth before you can kiss me." Aya said, climbing out of the bed while Yohji laughed.

"You are so anal, Aya!" Aya grabbed Yohji's robe and left the room. What he didn't understand was why Yohji was following him.

"Do you need to get in there first?" Aya asked, frowning.

"No, I'm going in with you," Yohji pushed the door open and ushered him inside.

"Why?" Aya paused as he looked at the already set bubble bath.

"We're going to have a bath together."

"Why?" Aya knew for a fact that there was always enough hot water for someone to bathe after him.

"Because its romantic," Aya watched Yohji climb into the tub and settle in. Aya shrugged and quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face before approaching the tub.

"it's a small tub, Yohji. There's no room for two people, where am I going to fit?" Aya shook his head.

"Its actually a pretty big tub, and you'll fit in my arms."

"Oh, so its romantic because your arms are around me?" Aya asked, removing the robe and hanging it up on the hook on the back of the door.

"Yes, you mood killer, now get in here." Aya nodded and let Yohji help him into the tub so that he was situated in Yohji's arms. Aya was sitting in Yohji's lap with his knees drawn up comfortably.

"You look so damned cute in the morning." Yohji chuckled. Aya tilted his head back to look at him.

"But I'm messy in the morning!" Aya pouted.

"That's exactly why you look so cute," Yohji's hand was moving up his thigh. It was getting to be the norm lately, so he wasn't even startled when Yohji fisted him.

"Do most couples have baths together?" Aya asked, he could feel how hard Yohji was right now.

"Not all of them, but that's because they don't know what they're missing." Aya went still when he felt Yohji's other hand moving toward his passage.

"Aya, relax." Yohji whispered in his ear. Aya tried, but he was afraid. As much as he would never ever admit it out loud, he was terrified.

"Okay, I'll stop," Yohji assured him.

"N…no, I just, I'll try to relax," Aya whispered. He tried to focus on Yohji's voice that was repeating over and over how much he loved him. He tried to focus on how warm and comfortable he was right now. He winced as one of Yohji's fingers pressed into him. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Are you okay, Aya?" Yohji asked against his ear. Aya nodded, he couldn't make a sound right now. He felt Yohji's finger starting to withdraw. He hoped he hadn't screwed things up somehow. His eyes widened as Yohji's finger thrust back in. He gasped. It didn't feel bad, exactly, just…different. He was straining in Yohji's arms while that finger continued to move in and out of him.

"Don't worry, baby, I won't do more than one finger today," Yohji whispered in his ear.

"How the hell many did you think you were going to do?" Aya demanded, but was cut short when Yohji struck something deep inside of him. He cried out. That felt so damned good.

"Got it, didn't I?" Yohji chuckled, sucking up another mark on his neck while he pegged that spot over and over. Aya felt like he was going into sensory overload as Yohji started to stroke him again with the other hand. It didn't take long at all before Aya came.

"You okay, baby?" Yohji asked. Aya felt so warm as Yohji wrapped his arms around him again.

"Does it always feel like that? Is that why you liked that vibrating thing?" Aya asked, a smile touching his lips as Yohji continued to kiss his neck. He wondered how many marks his neck had now.

"If its done right it does."

"You didn't answer my other question, how many fingers did you think you were going to get in there?" Aya shifted around in the tub so that he was straddling Yohji so that they could be face to face.

"Tonight? Just the one, but you need to be able to fit three before I can make love to you. You need to be stretched so that it won't hurt you when I finally do take you up on your offer."

"Why do I need to be stretched?"

"Aya, just trust me to take care of you."

Aya reached down and grasped Yohji's member, he was getting the hang of this part without grabbing too hard. And right now he didn't feel like he had any energy at all, which made it easier to control his strength as he brought Yohji to orgasm.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Kate the Night for your reviews.

We're getting there. ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Yohji smiled as he used a cloth to clean the blood off Aya's face. It had been one hell of a mission. Aya seemed happy though. Of course Aya had been the one to find and kill the target, so that had a lot to do with it.

Aya was the only one with any blood on him, and damn was he covered. He looked like he'd attacked the man without his sword and had ripped him apart with his bare hands.

No one had said a word when they'd met up with Aya and found him looking like that. Yohji had already checked him over for injuries and found none. Omi was fast at work downstairs cleaning Aya's coat for him.

"Baby, you look so good right now," Yohji finished cleaning Aya's face and moved onto his hands. He looked down at the small amount of stitches on Aya's hand from before. It was hard to remember that his hand was damaged with how easily Aya used it.

"I look like I killed someone," Aya snorted, but leaned in and kissed him anyway.

"Baby, sometimes you look your best after you've killed someone. You get that wrathful look on your face that makes me want to do dirty things to you."

"Sex things or something else?" Aya asked innocently, cocking his head to the side.

"Sex things," Yohji agreed, grinning from ear to ear.

"You should take your clothes off," Aya said with a grin, looking proud of himself for being so bold.

"See, I can sex talk!" Aya leaned in and kissed him. Yohji yanked Aya into his arms, pressing up against him. He wanted to tear Aya's clothes off, shove him up against the wall, and take him, making Aya scream his name.

"Aya, you can't sex talk to save your life," Yohji chuckled and kissed him again, backing him up until Aya was pressed against the wall. He pressed his thigh between Aya's legs and rubbed up against him.

"Baby, you feel so good," Yohji growled, catching Aya's bottom lip in his teeth and tugging. Aya's hands were all over his body, as if he were trying to memorize every inch of him.

"Do you know what I want to do to you?" Yohji whispered.

"Um, you…" Yohji quickly covered Aya's mouth before the redhead could answer.

"Not a real question, remember?" Aya was actually pouting when Yohji moved his hand away. He pulled Aya's shirt up over his head, throwing it on the floor. He quickly caught Aya around the waist and held him still so that the redhead wouldn't run to pick it up and fold it.

"Leave it there for now." Aya repeated the action, pulling Yohji's shirt off. Yohji had to grab the shirt from him, stopping the neat freak.

Aya hugged up against him, sucking up a mark on his neck. It felt so good to be marked. Aya's mouth made his entire body shake with need as he sucked and bit all over his neck. He caught Aya when he tried to kiss downward.

"Aya, will you let me stretch you a bit again?" Yohji started undoing Aya's pants. Aya blushed bright red but nodded. With a quick jerk he had Aya's pants sliding down his legs. Aya stepped out of them and reciprocated.

"What should I do?" Aya asked, finally meeting his eyes again.

"just relax and let me do everything. I'm going to try a different approach for easier access. Wrap your legs around my waist, baby. " Yohji picked Aya up and the redhead did as he was told.

In a quick motion he pressed Aya up against the wall again for better support and pushed two fingers into Aya's mouth.

"Suck them, Aya, get them good and wet." Aya looked confused but did as he was told. Yohji could've come just by feeling Aya's lips around him. He reluctantly pulled his finger out.

"Why did you do that?" Aya asked.

"Because you can't do this without a bit of lubricant. Now hush," Yohji pushed that finger carefully into Aya, pushing it in up to the knuckle.

"You okay, baby?" Aya's eyes were screwed shut, his breath ragged, but he wasn't struggling.

"I…I think so," Aya was gasping as Yohji pushed his finger in and out. He had to get Aya stretched around one before he tried two.

"Relax, baby, this is going to sting a bit." Yohji withdrew his finger and massaged around his opening before slowly pushing two into him. Aya whimpered, a sound that worried Yohji.

"I'll stop, its okay," Yohji slowly removed his fingers.

"I'm sorry. Its just…I wasn't ready. Try again. I'll…" Yohji kissed him again. He felt bad, Aya was trying so hard to do this and was feeling like shit because he couldn't relax.

"We'll try again later tonight, okay?" Yohji lowered him back down to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Aya whispered again, leaning into his arms.

"I know, baby, its alright. It happens. Don't worry about it. I'm…I've just never been with a virgin before, I don't know the limits and I think I pushed you too hard too fast." He went silent when he realized Aya was whispering the same thing over and over. 'I'm sorry,'

He kissed the top of Aya's head and just held him.

Author's notes: thanks JollyBigSis and Kate the Night for your reviews.

Poor Aya, he's trying so hard.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's notes: Here's the moment you've all been waiting for!!!

Chapter 27

Aya tried to keep from grinning as he watched Yohji scrub down the walls. He'd given him an ultimatum. If Yohji wanted him to spend any more time in here he had to clean it spotless.

He'd bought Yohji a laundry hamper and had the blonde put all of his dirty clothes in it. He'd washed the sheets and made the bed himself. He'd made Yohji vacuum the floor and under the bed. Now Yohji was washing the walls. Aya was turned on by watching him clean.

"Is this good enough Aya?" Yohji asked for the fifteenth time. Truth be told he'd really been done the walls half an hour ago. Aya kept telling him that he'd missed spots just so that he could watch him continue to clean.

Aya slid off the bed and came toward Yohji, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

"Yes," he finally conceded. "So, what do you want for your reward? I could make some wantons. I bought all of the ingredients because I know how much you love them," Aya kissed the side of his neck.

"I want you, baby," Yohji's voice was so seductive. Aya wished he could make his own voice sound that good. Instead he'd repeatedly ruined the mood every time he tried.

"O…okay. What do you want me to do?" Aya let Yohji lead him toward the bed and push him down onto it. Aya pulled his shirt up over his head and handed it to Yohji.

"Fold it," Aya ordered as he started wriggling out of his pants. Yohji shook his head, but did as he was told. Aya handed him his pants, trying not to grin as he watched the blonde do as he was told.

As Yohji came back to him and started pulling off his shirt Aya couldn't help but lean in and trace his tongue upward over Yohji's abdominals, catching the flesh in his teeth and tugging lightly.

He unzipped Yohji's jeans to free him and took him in his mouth. Aya was startled when Yohji pulled away and rid himself of his jeans, folding them and setting them on the dresser.

"Do you think you're ready to try two again?" Yohji asked. Aya's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded.

He warily watched Yohji pull a bottle of lubricant from the end stand drawer. Yohji pushed him back to lay down while he pressed down on top of him. Yohji was laying between his legs to keep him pinned.

"Tell me if you need me to stop." Aya nodded, taking deep breaths. Yohji kissed him. Yohji's kisses always felt amazing, making him tingle from head to toe. Yohji's hips ground down against his own, making him gasp at the sensation.

Yohji kissed down to his neck, sucking up a mark there. He groaned at the feeling. All too soon One of Yohji's fingers was pressing against him, working its way inside of him. Why was it that something as small as a finger felt so thick, so large inside of him?

He whimpered as Yohji pegged that spot inside of him. His back bowed.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Aya couldn't find words to speak, he just nodded instead.

"I'm going to add another. I want you to take deep breaths and relax." Yeah, like that was going to help!

Regardless, he did what he was told, taking deep breaths and trying to relax his body as Yohji massaged his opening. Very carefully two fingers slid into him, searching inside until he pegged that spot again. Once Yohji had hit that spot all the pain seemed to melt away under the intensity of the pleasure that wracked his body.

Yohji bit down on his collarbone, licking his way over to his nipple, which he sucked into his mouth.

"Hold still baby, and relax."

"Wh…" Yohji's free hand covered his mouth to stop the question in progress. Once Yohji was sure he was going to be quiet he let go. Aya hated when he did that. But he supposed it was necessary or Yohji wouldn't be doing it.

Aya's eyes eyes widened as he felt a third finger pressing against him. That hurt enough to make his eyes water.

"Sorry, baby, I'll stop," Yohji was starting to pull away. Aya locked his legs tightly around Yohji's waist, holding him in place. He could feel Yohji's member against his ass as he did this.

"Don't you _dare_!" Aya hissed. Yohji nodded and carefully continued to push that third finger into him. His body was demanding that he struggle, but Aya pushed that aside, taking deep breaths and trying to relax as he felt Yohji's fingers searching again, scissoring inside of him painfully as they looked for that…Aya whimpered. Why in the hell did that feel so good!

"You look so beautiful right now, baby. Covered in sweat with your eyes glazed over. I want you so bad," Yohji kissed him on the mouth again, this time in a frenzy. Aya was gasping into his mouth as Yohji continued to push those fingers in and out of him.

"Then do it already. I'm tired of waiting," Aya growled, catching Yohji's lip in his teeth.

"You sure? This is going to hurt more than any fingers." Yohji said between kisses.

"Did you think I was joking?" Aya asked curiously. Yohji chuckled.

"I need you to let go for a second." Aya did what he was told, unlocking his legs from Yohji's waist. He curiously watched Yohji use the lubricant to smear all over his member. _What is he…oh my GOD!_ Aya wanted to run and hide as he realized what Yohji was about to do.

"Do you understand why I had to prepare you?" Yohji asked. Aya just nodded, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Yohji wrapped an arm around one of Aya's thighs and positioned himself. Aya whimpered as Yohji pressed up against him. It hurt so damned much as Yohji started pushing inside of him, far worse than any fingers. He gasped as Yohji pressed in all the way to the root. Yohji was huge inside of him, reaching further than his fingers and stretching him much wider.

"Do you want me to stop? Tell me and I'll…"

"Did I say to stop," Aya whispered, trying to catch his breath. "Just…give me a second." He had to try to adjust, trying to calm his breathing and stop his body from panicking and stiffening up.

"I…okay," Aya pulled Yohji down for another kiss, trying to distract himself. Yohji drew back all the way to the head and then surged up inside of him.

One of Yohji's hands clamped over his mouth to quiet his scream. Yohji was pushing and pulling slowly, opening him up bit by bit. The more he opened up the faster Yohji started pushing into him. It was starting to hurt less and less.

Yohji started hitting that spot over and over, rubbing up against it as Aya gasped and moaned. It felt so damned good. Yohji was thrusting fast, pounding him into the mattress. It was the most amazing feeling as his body started to climax.

"Come for me, baby. Let it all out!" Yohji gasped. Aya kept his eyes locked to Yohji's as he came. Aya fell back against the blankets, panting as he lost all of his strength. He felt Yohji come inside of him, filling him with warmth.

"Did we…?"

"Yeah, Aya, we just had sex," Yohji grinned at him. "I've wanted to be inside you for so long, baby. You felt so amazing wrapped around me."

"Sleeping time," Aya rolled over onto his side, pulling Yohji down to spoon against his back.

"You're going to be sore tomorrow," Yohji chuckled in his ear.

"S'okay," Aya groaned as Yohji kissed the back of his neck.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Yohji couldn't sleep, not after having finally been able to make love to Aya. All he could do was hold Aya in his arms and watch him sleep soundly. It felt so right. He had needed Aya for so long.

Aya stirred far too soon. Yohji slowly drew back to give him room. Aya sat up and looked around, like he had no idea where the hell he was.

"Mornin baby," Yohji leaned in and kissed Aya on the lips. The redhead shoved him away.

"You know the rules," Aya hissed, climbing out of the bed.

"The morning personal space rule?" Yohji asked, chuckling as Aya got dressed. Aya obviously didn't give less of a damn who's clothes he was putting on as he rummaged through Yohji's dresser for anything that would fit.

Aya looked so good in his jeans, although Yohji was taller Aya was a bit more muscular so he filled out the pants until they were skin tight.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have that hot bath alone," Yohji sighed, trying to lure Aya into some good cuddling. The redhead was suddenly behind him as Yohji made his way toward the bathroom.

Yohji forced himself not to smirk as he started the bath water, pouring some of Omi's bubbles into it.

He watched Aya wash his face and brush his teeth. Yohji shrugged and did the same, purposely invading Aya's space. The redhead said nothing.

Aya was practically ignoring him. That is until Yohji stopped the water and climbed in. Aya eyed the water for a second like it was going to bite him before he started stripping down.

Yohji wanted to make a comment. A whistle and praise like Aya was a stripper, but he kept his mouth shut. The swordsman wouldn't appreciate his humour.

The water was nice and hot. It would help relieve Aya's muscles of the aches from yesterday. He knew that he'd lost control a bit and had pushed into Aya harder than he'd meant. But it had been building up for so long that he hadn't been able to help himself. He just hoped Aya had enjoyed it and didn't blame him for taking him too hard.

He smiled as Aya slid into the water with him, curling up into his arms.

"How are you feeling, baby? Any pains?"

"Little bit," Aya murmured, sounding sleepy as he relaxed into Yohji's arms. Aya felt so good right now. He wanted to pin him to the tub and take him again. But he knew better. Aya wouldn't appreciate being attacked in the bathtub this early in the morning. No, Aya would enjoy some time in his arms, but nothing more than that until he'd had his morning tea.

"Is the hot water helping?" Yohji kissed the side of Aya's neck.

"Yes," Aya shifted in his arms to rest his head against Yohji's shoulder. Yohji wrapped his arms loosely around Aya's chest.

"Will I always be sore after?" Aya asked.

"Not so much once you get used to the feel. But for the first couple weeks at least you'll be aching."

"Why were you awake so early?" Aya asked, sliding out of his arms and turning to face him. The position put the oblivious Aya straddled dangerously close to Yohji's groin.

"Because I knew you would be awake this early." Yohji wasn't going to tell him he'd been awake all night watching him sleep.

"That's kind of creepy. Anyone ever tell you that you're a stalker?" Aya snorted.

"I think Omi might've mentioned it once or twice," Yeah, Omi had definitely mentioned it.

"Eew!" Aya squeaked.

"Not like that! I mean he noticed me following you around, you dolt!" Just the image of him following Omi around made him shudder. _Jailbait!_

"What do you want to do today?" Yohji cupped Aya's cheek in his hand, smiling at the redhead.

"Eat breakfast, and then probably train. Then eat lunch, and read, and then…"

"Aya. I don't need a blow by blow description. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner. Like a date?" Yohji wanted to do couple things with Aya. He wanted the man to not be afraid to be open with him in public.

"Not to the place we went last time. They were rude."

"No offence, baby, but you were just as rude. Besides, I don't want to go there anyway, not after how shameless that woman was. I thought maybe we'd go and get Chinese food this time. I know how much you like fried rice and egg rolls."

"And you salivate over wantons. What about an all you can eat Chinese? Those are the best," Aya was actually grinning at him. He was surprised Aya had accepted his offer.

"Sounds good. Now lets get out of the tub, the water's getting cold. We can make you some tea and I'll cook breakfast."

"You stay the hell away from the stove. Its morning and I cook breakfast! We're having breakfast pizza!" Aya growled.

"Whatever you want, love," Yohji kissed him lightly on the lips.

Author's notes: Thanks Chinchan, JollyBigSis, and Kate the Night for your reviews. We're glad you liked the last chapter.

and by the way, that creep Allison ditched me halfway through this chapter, announcing that a hot bath sounded awesome! Grrrr! LOL!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Aya tried to hide his blushing as people stared at him. Why the hell he'd let Yohji pick what he was going to wear was beyond him. They were in a restaurant, not a club. So the leather pants and sleeveless shirt made him stand out. But not as bad as Yohji, who wore a midriff baring shirt and lowrise leather pants. Aya had refused to have his stomach showing. That was where he drew the line.

"Asshole," Aya growled, elbowing him as they made their way back to the booth they'd been assigned to. Yohji had insisted, and Aya had been grateful, to them having a booth. It gave them a bit more privacy.

"You look so damned good," Yohji said for the fifteenth time.

"Yeah, well, no body else seems to think so. They've been staring at me!" Aya hissed.

"Aya, they're staring at you because they want to fuck you," Yohji laughed.

"Wha…why? Wh…what the hell! You did this on purpose!" Aya wanted to disappear right now. Just crawl under the table and stay there until everyone else left.

"Can I get you two anything else to drink?" The waitress asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wine please," Aya said. _Why the hell is she practically jumping with excitement?_

"Oh, here we go again with the wine! I'll have water," Yohji grinned, wrapping his arms around Aya.

"I've only had three!" Aya argued, elbowing him in the ribs.

"You two are so adorable!" She giggled, bouncing off to get their drinks.

"I don't want to be adorable," Aya whimpered, burying his face in Yohji's shoulder.

"Then quit acting so cute," Yohji laughed, kissing the side of his head.

"You didn't let me bring my coat. I don't like being stared at," Aya pulled back and frowned at Yohji.

"Yeah, well, I knew if you brought it with you that you would hide underneath it. Don't worry, baby, I won't let any of those letches touch you."

"Wow, that from you? Now I feel perfectly safe. Seriously, Yohji. You're the biggest letch I've ever met."

"And I soooo got you," Yohji pulled him in for a kiss. Aya let him. He couldn't really argue the point. Although he let Yohji kiss him, he wouldn't budge when he tried to pull him closer. He was _not_ going to climb into Yohji's lap in a restaurant!

"Wonder how many glasses of wine I have to get into you before you do what I want?" Yohji was grinning at him.

"There isn't enough wine in the world to make me do that stuff in a restaurant, you pervert." Aya knew exactly what Yohji wanted, and he was not going to molest Yohji in a restaurant or let himself be molested. A kiss here or there was fine, but he wouldn't let there be _any_ groping!

"You say that now, but I'll bet I can get my way."

"On the event that you do get your way I will break your bones in the morning, starting with the smallest one," Aya hissed, grabbing Yohji's chin and making the man look him in the eye.

"My pinkie finger?"

"That is _NOT_ what I'm talking about and you know it!"

"well, it can't be what I would normally think of, because its not that small," Yohji stretched his arms up over his head.

Aya slapped Yohji's exposed belly as he stretched, knocking the wind out of him.

"Save that for the bedroom, baby," Yohji grinned.

"Here's your drinks!" The waitress said. Aya blushed all the way to his ears. He was pretty sure the only thing she'd heard was Yohji's last statement.

He murmured a thanks as he accepted his drink. Dreading to look, he peeked up at her blushing giggling face. _She's like the fan girls at the shop! _

"Don't mind Aya, here, he's kind of shy until you get about ten drinks in him, and then its like 'holy shit, here it comes!', back up!" Yohji laughed.

"He's so cute!" The girl giggled. "I'll bet you're lucky to have caught such a shy man! But then again, I'll bet you just turned on the charm!"

"Yohji has no charm!" Aya pinched Yohji hard on the side of the neck.

"I've been sort of teasing him all night," Yohji snickered as Aya moved his plate aside and buried his head in his arms on the table.

_Just figure Yohji the type to make a new friend to help him pick on me! _

"Can't drink your wine if your face is on the table, Aya. Don't worry, baby, I won't let the scary waitress take you home with her," Yohji laughed. _Okay, if Yohji said something like that its because she's gone. He wouldn't go hurting a girl's feelings just to pick on me!_

Aya lifted his head and grabbed the wine glass out of Yohji's hand and drank it down.

"I sign languaged her to get you another wine."

"You don't know sign language," Aya knew for a fact that he didn't. Aya, on the other hand, was fluent. He'd taken it in school.

"Bar sign language, baby. It means you point at the drink and hold up a finger while mouthing that you want one more."

"Wow, that's a whole new side of you, too bad its as stupid ass all your other sides," Aya grinned at him.

"I'm so glad we ditched the kids. Omi would've been bitching every time we teased each other. Probably mostly at me, I'll bet. And then he would tell you how much you're allowed to drink after last time."

"That wasn't my fault! I was…she was hitting on you, and jumping every time I tried to order anything, and…"

"And you were drunk."

"No I wasn't! I was fine!"

"Baby, you're always fine, but you were definitely drunk."

Aya rolled his eyes at Yohji before pulling his plate back over and starting to eat.

"Here's your wine, sweetie!" The waitress exclaimed, setting the new glass in front of him.

"Now you be nice to him," she chided Yohji with a grin as she skipped off.

"I'll bet if you weren't attached you would've had her already," Aya teased, chuckling at Yohji's indignant noise.

"She's not my type, Aya! She's adorable, but in a little sister kind of way, you know? Besides, I never did any teenage girls, not even when I was a teenager."

"Nope, just teenage boys." Aya was enjoying this. He finally had Yohji on the spot!

"Only two, then I got bored and moved on to teachers."

"That's even worse! You slept with old people!" Aya laughed as he grabbed the glass of wine and downed it.

"Aya, I'd hate to be the one to break it to you, but you're supposed to sip wine."

"Who says? No one told me that," Aya wondered if it was true or if Yohji was just pulling his leg.

"Everyone says. And no one told you that because no one saw you drink like that before other than me, Omi, and Ken, and those two sure as hell aren't going to say anything. They probably thought you were drinking like that just to keep from killing the waitress. Now that I've seen you do it twice, I kind of figured you didn't know."

"I thought you were supposed to drink all drinks fast," that was a new one on him. He sure as hell couldn't picture someone sitting down and sipping a bottle of vodka.

"Nope. Haven't you ever seen anyone drink wine on television?"

"I don't watch television." Aya reminded him.

"Okay, what about the books you read?"

"They're learning books and history books. Things that make you use your brain," Aya shook his head at Yohji. Did the man think he read romance novels or something?

"Oh, so they're boring books, is what you're saying."

Aya waved the waitress over.

"Another wine please."

"Aya, now I know for sure you're starting to get tipsy," Yohji was grinning wickedly at him.

"No I'm not!"

"Then why were you just able to call the waitress over? You've hidden every time she's come around. Even when we were first seated you kind of hid against me. You've barely looked at her all night."

"I've had better things to look at."

"Like what, the tabletop? You got an awfully close view of it earlier when she came around."

Aya grabbed the wine the second the waitress set it on the table, and downed it.

"What did I tell you? I said drink it slowly."

"Forgot," Aya admitted.

"I swear to God if these people don't stop staring at me I'm going to take my knife and…"

"Gouge their eyes out?"

"No, I was going to say start slashing throats," and he wasn't joking either.

"Aya, baby, why don't we go home." Yohji was snickering at him. Did he say something funny?

Aya watched Yohji get up and pay the bill. He stood up and looked around at everyone.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show. I have no idea what the fuck you people are going to be staring at now that we're leaving!" Aya shouted.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Kate the Night for your reviews. ;)

one more chapter tomorrow and then we're going to figure out what we're doing with the next story.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Yohji, I can't believe you let Aya drink that much again!" Omi griped, obviously having had enough of Aya's attitude for one night.

"Yeah, well, I tried to teach him how to properly drink wine so that it lasts, but he didn't really seem to care. He was too busy hiding from the fan girl waitress." Yohji chuckled.

"I was _not_ hiding!" Aya growled.

"Yeah, you were, but it was adorable." Yohji walked over to Aya and slid his arms around the swordsman's waist, pulling him close.

"What do you say we take this upstairs?" Aya grinned in agreement. It was all the incentive Yohji needed to drag Aya up into his bedroom and pull his shirt up over his head.

Aya's movements were a bit clumsy, but he shucked off his pants and started helping him with his own pants as Yohji pulled his own shirt off.

"You look so good, baby," Yohji said as he pulled Aya in for a kiss.

"How good? Show me," Aya teased, sucking up a mark on his neck. Oh, Aya was getting really good at that.

"I think I can manage that," Yohji shoved Aya down onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

Aya reacted by wrapping him in his limbs.

"You think you can handle me again so soon?" Yohji asked, even as he slicked up his fingers with lube. He wanted to be sure that he didn't hurt Aya.

"You don't have to worry about that. The pain's already faded to almost nothing, now do it before I start thinking you don't want me," Aya was challenging him with intense eyes.

"I'll always want you, baby, any way I can get you," he worked his way up to three fingers, watching Aya's face carefully. The man didn't look as pained as last time. That was a good sign.

He carefully pushed his way inside of Aya, kissing him as the redhead cried out, swallowing down those soft noises.

Aya was meeting him thrust by thrust, pushing him even further inside that tight heat.

"I could fuck you until we both starved to death," Yohji growled, sucking up a mark on his neck.

"Now that was an image I could've done without. Anyone ever tell you that you're fucking romantic," Aya teased between panting breaths.

"Just telling it like it is," Yohji left another mark on Aya's neck, making him groan. He didn't last long, not with the way Aya was undulating beneath him. As he came he heard Aya gasp, his back arching up so that they were pressed flush against each other.

Yohji rolled off of him, pulling Aya up against his chest.

"Feels so good to be inside of you, baby." Yohji panted, kissing Aya lightly on the lips.

Aya's warm hand slid up to cup his cheek, drawing him in for a deeper languorous kiss.

A knock at the door nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"Get decent, guys, Omi is almost done cooking dinner," Ken's voice rang out.

"Guy's even more of a mood killer than you are, baby."

"Hn. You know, I made sure to hardly say a thing this time. You were the one who said something utterly creepy. Nearly made me turn straight with that comment," Aya chuckled.

"Which one?" Yohji knew damned well which one.

"Smartass," Aya nuzzled into his neck.

"I suppose we should get some clothes on or Omi's going to march in here and drag us down." Yohji slid out of the bed, dragging Aya by the hand.

"You should wear some of my clothes again. You look hot in them."

"They're really tight." Aya groaned.

"That's the point. Pants are supposed to be tight so I can stare at your ass all day long."

"You've had enough of my ass for now." Aya was already in his closet pulling out a pair of leather pants and a black tank top.

"I'll never have enough of your ass, Aya," Yohji kissed the side of his neck before going and getting some clothes of his own, making sure to match Aya with leather pants and a shirt that showed his midriff.

"I love you, baby. Don't know what I would do without you."

"Back at you, letch," Yohji laughed and pulled Aya in for a kiss. He was more than glad of the way things had turned out.

He'd thought there was no way that Aya would ever look his way, and now he had his heart completely, and he'd be damned if he'd ever let go.

Author's notes: Okay, so we put on some A little pain by: Olivia Inspi'Reira Nana to get the mood set and made a nice fluffy end.

Its been fun. :)

We were going to write a new story based on Shannon's story White walls, but decided not to. Its too dark, and its not a published story, so we worried about someone stealing the idea.

We're hoping to take a week off and start a new story, hopefully something light and fun. We think we might work together on it again, as we had so much fun this time around!

thanks to everyone who read this, and to JollyBigSis for your review!!!


End file.
